


Holidays Are Coming

by SwipatronSparks



Series: End Game [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Advent Calendar, Birthday, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Coming Out, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Mistletoe, Slow Dancing, Smut, Snow, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwipatronSparks/pseuds/SwipatronSparks
Summary: Chapter a day prompt list thing... All holiday themed, all Ambreigns :) enjoy





	1. Christmas Tree (Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> I have missed doing a prompt a day... thing... So here's another one for the run up to Christmas... Think of it as an Ambreigns advent calender, most will be fluffy, some will be smutty, some will be a bit of both :P

Roman leaned against the door frame and smiled Dean was currently sat on the floor in their living room lost amongst what looked like some kind of explosion of colour, he was raking through a box of Christmas toys, carefully pulling out ones he liked the look of and lying them gently on the couch at his side, joining the selection of a few strands of tinsel Roman could see Blue, Red and Gold and a bit of silver, next to his tinsel choices were stands of lights which Roman knew where a mixture of coloured and plain white ones. And at some point Dean himself had taken one of the shorter strands of tinsel and tied it around his head like a sparkly crown. Dean sighed and sat back looking critically at the box which prompted Roman to move.

“What's up babe?” Dean looked up.

“Can't find it.” Dean said shrugging and glancing around at the other boxes dotted around him clearly thinking.

Roman settled himself on the floor and took in the small pile of toys Dean had already selected and realised almost immediately what was missing. He turned his attention to the nearest box and gently pawed through the assortment of toys within it before shifting to another box. Then he saw it, it was difficult to miss lying there amongst the pile beautiful toys his mother had gifted to him one year. He grinned and grabbed it, this particular toy was nothing special, in fact if they were being honest it as pretty ugly, it was little plastic Santa with a thing silver string attached to it, the kind you found in a dollar store complete with a bad paint job, part of his white trim was actually pink from were the red paint had mixed with the white, part of its back was black where they had roughly painted the sack, his jolly face not quite as jolly as he should have been, more pink than peach, in all it made no sense why Dean had been looking for this one in particular.

 

Roman could still remember the day Dean had brought the thing home, just before their first Christmas together, Dean had arrived at Roman's (they had not been travelling together because Dean had been on a different circuit to Roman at the time) and had happily produced the toy from his bags, he had admitted it was ugly as all hell but also thought it was funny that they were at the point that they were co-owning Christmas tree toys, and it became a tradition that it would join all of their proper toys on the tree every year. Dean beamed when Roman turned holding up the toy, reaching out for it and taking it to lie it on the couch with the other collections, while Roman grabbed the box with the tree in it.

 

An hour later Dean proudly settled the little Santa toy on the finished tree and grinned as Roman wrapped his arms around him from behind resting his chin on Dean's shoulder he turned his head pressing a sweet kiss onto Dean's cheek.

“Looks good babe.” Roman mumbled, Dean hummed and nodded turning in Roman's arms for a proper kiss.

“You gonna wear this all day?” Roman asked, fingering the tinsel still around Dean's head, Dean grinned and nodded. He did, in fact he fell asleep that night wearing it, Roman ended up sliding it off his head just before he dropped off to sleep that night, knowing fine well Dean would only complain about his head being all itchy if Roman let him sleep all night with it on.

 

The next morning when Seth arrived for them to head off for the next circuit he paused when he saw the tree, the tacky Santa sitting front and centre on the tree, he frowned at it.

"Um... Ro? What's with the Santa?" He asked, fingers lightly brushing it when he pointed at it. Roman glanced over at it turning his attention from where he was checking his and Dean's bags (Dean had an awful habit of forgetting to pack things so Roman had started checking he had everything himself.) Roman's eyes fell on the toy and a soft smile spread over his face.

"Was the first Christmas toy me and De got together." He said.

"Just ended up being a kinda tradition for us, De brought it home with him the first year we had Christmas together and its been on the tree every year since." Roman explained, Seth rolled his eyes slightly but still grinned, as ugly as it was, the idea behind it was still kind of cute.

 


	2. Tangled In The Lights (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty chapter in which Dean manages to get himself all tangled up in a string of lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited to fix a minor amusing mistake in which Roman had called Dean a food instead of a fool :)

Roman wasn't that surprised when he came home after calling out to the store to find that Dean still hadn't put up the lights outside like he had said he would, but he did see the ladder set up against the wall so Dean had at least started to do it, Roman shook his head and grabbed the bags before heading inside.

“De?” Roman heard a muffled grunt from the living room but bypassed it for now to enter the kitchen and put the bags down before heading there, he was not ready for what he found.

 

Dean was sat on the floor, surrounded by the string of lights for outside, which he had also apparently managed to get himself tangled up in, they spiralled down one leg, wrapped around his waist and somewhere amongst a huge tangle were Dean's arms, his hands poking out somewhere which he fidgeted with trying to get them loose.

“What?” Roman asked bewildered, Dean huffed.

“Help me out.” Dean grumbled. Roman shook his head smiling and settled himself at Dean's side.

“What happened here?” He asked, Dean grunted and tugged on his trapped arms again.

“They were all tangled, so I was trying to unravel them... think I just tangled them more.” He said holding out his arms to Roman who took hold of them.

“Understatement.” Roman said simply before tugging Dean forward and kissing him.

 

It took a few minutes of gentle kissing and Roman slowly guiding Dean to the floor before Dean realised Roman wasn't working on freeing his hands at all. His leg was easy enough to loosen, Roman had easily unwrapped it, and unwrapped the wire from around his waist but his hands remained stubbornly stuck.

“Ro..” Dean started, only to be cut of by another kiss, Roman eventually working to press Dean's hands above his head, holding them in place with the end of the wire.

“Keep them there.” Roman said quietly before pushing Dean's shirt up and off as far as the wires tangled around his arms would allow, it was enough though for Roman to be happy, peppering Dean's chest with kisses, slowly working his way south. Dean hummed in pleasure feeling Roman fidgeting with the button on his jeans which Roman easily slid away.

“Kinda like you like this babe.” Roman mumbled, his hand resting over the slowly hardening bulge in Dean's boxers, Dean hummed again pressing his hips into Roman's hand, shifting his arms but not moving them from where Roman had set them. Roman smiled and moved in for another kiss.

“If you move your hands I will stop.” Roman said Dean huffed.

“Then get moving.” Dean said Roman raised an eyebrow.

“Don't think you're in any position to be making demands babe.” Roman said before he slowly slid his hand inside Dean's boxers and lightly stroked. Dean moaned in response, hands shifting again, arms raising slightly but his wrists remained firmly on the floor.

“Please Ro... More.” Roman obliged tightening his grip and speeding up a little.

“Might just leave you like this babe, my own little Christmas present all wrapped up just for me.” Roman mumbled, watching as Dean arched his back working to press himself further into Roman's hand without lifting his arms off the floor, Dean's response was another moan and his fingers wiggled.

“Please.” Dean wasn't even looking at Roman any more, his eyes not looking anywhere a glazed shine to them, he was totally focused on the feel of Roman, all Roman.

Roman continued, keeping his pace just this side of too slow for Dean to get off too quickly, his hand just not tight enough, just not fast enough, enough to keep Dean in the state where he didn't even realise that Roman had pushed the lights away, it had been easy enough, a tug at the right bit and they fell loose straight away. Roman shifted boxing Dean in with one arm and his legs and leaned down for a kiss speeding up just a little, swallowing Dean's moan.

“Ro... Please... More...” Roman obliged, speeding up, and took one of Dean's hands guiding it down to his own still clothed bulge.

“Feel what you do to me De, all for you babe.” Dean moaned again wether it was from feeling Roman or from the little twist Roman had done of his wrist nobody knew. But Dean's fingers started fidgeting working the button and the zip of Roman's jeans until he too could get inside, from there it wasn't long before they where both pulling each other over the edge, both of them coming over Dean's bare stomach. Dean sat himself up for a slow kiss as they slowed there hands down riding out their orgasms.

“That was...” Roman smiled against Dean's lips as he pressed in for another kiss.

“Unexpected.” He finished, Dean shrugged and grabbed his t-shirt cleaning himself and Roman off.

“I'm gonna go take a shower.” Roman hummed.

“Guess I will get these up then.” Roman said grabbing the lights. Dean turned in the door way and grinned.

“Careful, don't need you getting stuck too.” Roman rolled his eyes, while smiling and shaking his head.

“You're a fool babe.” Dean just grinned and continued on his way. Roman pulled the lights towards himself, part of him wondering if Dean had trapped himself on purpose. But really even if Dean had, he couldn't find it in himself to care.

 


	3. Fun In The Snow (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Roman have some fun playing outside in the snow... With an appearance from Seth

Sunday's were a weird day, if it was a pay per view day it was hectic, media, workout, finding time to eat at least 2 decent meals (usually breakfast and lunch), get to the arena, full roster meeting to discuss the show, do the show, celebrate the end of another pay per view and a win (if there was one), maybe a bit more media after the show, climb into a car, travel to the hotel, collapse into the nearest bed, rinse and repeat for Raw the next day. If it wasn't a pay per view day it tended to be far more relaxed, there would definitely be travel involved, be it from a hotel if they were on a weekend circuit or from home if the show was close enough, for Dean and Roman it was one of the from home days.

 

Dean loved mornings when he could wake up on his own, loved them even more when he woke up just like he had this morning, snuggled up warm and cosy in Roman's arms, waking up to lazy kisses and cuddles. He was not ready or prepared for something to smack loudly off the window.

“What the hell was that?” He grumbled.

“No idea.” Roman replied, he was just as grumbly, neither of them were ready for the day to start yet. Dean huffed and slipped out of bed, grumbling more when the cool air hit him as he stumbled over to the window and twitched back the curtains and froze.

“Whats up babe?” Roman asked. Dean turned, he was grinning now, and tugged back the curtains, from his place on the bed Roman could just see the roof of the house opposite theirs, at first Roman didn't realise what was different, then it registered, the house across from them had a dark roof, their roof was now white.

Roman slid out of bed and wandered over to join Dean, wrapping his arms around him from behind, seeing what had roused them to begin with. The remnants of a snowball splattered over the window. Down in the street below they spied a group children the older boys clearly thinking something was funny, it wasn't hard to figure out what it was.

“We should go out there.” Dean said, Roman snorted.

“Sure, because you would love going out there... In the cold... and the wet to throw snowballs at kids.” Dean grinned and shifted away from Roman.

“I don't like the rain, snow on the other hand is another deal.” He said, Roman quirked an eyebrow, he didn't see how, both where wet and cold.

“Snow days are the best fun you can have for free as a kid.” Dean said a grin spreading over his face. Roman felt a pang of something, what he wasn't sure, he could see the appeal, he had been a kid himself once and loved playing in the snow, but something about the way Dean said it sent Roman off thinking, it was no secret Dean had had it rough as a child, but something he had said in an interview once suddenly jumped to mind. 'I was happy because I didn't know any different.' Dean who was in the process of pulling on a sweater already mostly dressed paused tilting his head.

“Come on Ro... Lets go play in the snow, we got time before we have to hit the road.” Roman shook himself out of his thoughts and let Dean's happy mood take him over too, they eventually stumbled down the stairs and Roman just had time to grab a scarf and wind it around Dean's neck while he slipped on his boots before Dean was throwing the door open and practically fell out the door, tripping over his own feet in his haste to get outside. Roman followed at a slower pace just in time to see Dean flop down onto the ground in the front garden and made a snow angel.

Roman crouched down and grabbed a ball of snow, took aim and threw it, it hit home, right in Dean's face, the shriek Dean released in response sent Roman roaring with laughter, or at least it did until a snowball found its way into his face. Then it was war, everyone in the street staring in shock, some at the sight of two grown men acting more like children than the actual children in the street, others at the fact that apparently Dean Ambrose or Roman Reigns lived in their street and they hadn't noticed. Eventually Dean flopped down to the ground again, soaking wet, snow dripping down his face and splattered in his hair, but he had a huge grin on his face and was giggling happily though his heavy breathing.

Dean suddenly sat up, his head slowly turning towards the end of the street, or more specifically to the car that was working its way down the street.

“No De.” Dean immediately pouted, and turned his gaze on Roman.

“No.” Roman repeated firmly, Dean's pout increased, but then his eyes got that mischievous sparkle. And he started balling up more snow.

“He's gonna kill you.” Roman warned, Dean just wiggled his eyebrows.

“Can't be worse than the cinder blocks.” Dean said, his grin turning into a smirk. Roman flinched, to this day he still couldn't get over the plain fear he had gone through stuck back stage the night Seth had curb stomped Dean's head through those blocks. Dean seemed to notice something was wrong as he immediately stood up dropping the not finished ball had been working on and wrapped his arms around Roman.

“'M sorry.” Dean mumbled into his ear, Roman returned the hug and shook his head, burying his head into Dean's neck.

“Just don't joke about that.” He replied quietly. He felt rather than saw Dean's nod. Just as quickly as the moment had started it ended, as Dean's head perked up when Seth finally parked his car and climbed out.

“Hey, where's Dean?” Roman opened his mouth to reply turning his head to where seconds before Dean had been stood at his side. And frowned, then he noticed Dean's snowball from before was gone, and he caught sight of Dean too late to warn Seth, as he crept up behind him, grabbed a hand full of his shirt and dropped the snowball down his shirt. Seth's eyes just about popped out of his head and he let out a very loud shriek.

“DEAN AMBROSE.” Dean burst out laughing, running for his life away from the now irate Seth, sliding behind Roman.

“Oh no, I ain't bein' your shield.” Dean stuck out his bottom lip and looked like he was about to cry.

“But... But I thought you loved me.” He whined.

“I do, but I ain't being your shield in a war you started.” Roman said moving away as Seth hurled a half made snow ball in their direction. Roman moved the wrong way and for the second time in as many hours took a snowball to the face, it slid down his face slowly and narrowed brown eyes immediately fell on a sheepish looking Seth.

“Sorry Ro... I swear I was aiming for Dean.” Roman didn't speak, instead he calmly scooped up a pile of snow, crunching it between his hands, making a ball, then with all the precision of the footballer he used to be hurled it in Seth's direction, the ball smacking him square in the face. And thus the second war began. What they were not ready for was the neighbourhood families declaring war on The Shield, and not one to back down from a fight, Dean, Seth and Roman gave as good as they got, the war went on for near an hour, no one knew who won, only ending because Dean Seth and Roman realised they really had to hit the road if they didn't want to be driving through the night... again.

 

Dean was beaming for the rest of the day, happily telling everyone who would listen about his day spent outside playing in the snow, some of the guys had asked him if he wasn't too old to be playing outside like a child, others had been disappointed they hadn't been able to join in and a couple more had just shook their heads and carried on not at all surprised to hear that Dean had not only spent the day in the snow but also managed to rope Seth and Roman into joining him.

 

 


	4. Secret Santa (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes it upon himself to be 'Santa' for an evening.

Dean had been getting into an increasingly holiday mood as the days passed, spurred on more by the day spent playing in the snow and the two days before spent decorating their house with Roman Dean had decided it was high time things continued. So Dean had taken it upon himself to become a secret Santa of sorts, his brothers had indulged him in spending an afternoon playing in the snow so he wanted to do something for them. Mostly his plans involved little things, he had managed to slip small packages of their favourite sweets into their bags (Both Seth and Roman enjoyed breaking the healthy food habit for a couple of hours after Raw and started by feasting on whatever sweets they had on hand at the time, for Seth it was the biggest bag of gummy sweets he could find, for Roman Dean had been sure to pick up a bag of his favourite bubblegum bottles, a sweet Roman had discovered and fell in love with once on a European tour and struggled to find them otherwise. Dean knew Roman had grabbed a couple of bags himself but also knew they were safely stored at home to stop him eating them all in one go and so had added one of the bags he had gotten to Roman's bags when he had added Seth's treat to his. His other plans were even easier to implement, he had simply slipped out of the locker room mumbling about going to the bathroom and had found a road agent and had asked if they could make sure the was fresh cold water and snacks in their locker room for when they were finished their segment. When he had gotten back after the agent had promised to do as Dean had asked Dean had produced three tinsel crowns one of which Roman had recognised as they one Dean had been wearing the day they had put up the tree and had beamed when Roman and Seth happily placed them on their heads.

 

“Im not sure we can go out wearing these De.” Roman said fingering the tinsel on his head when they were getting ready to go out for their segment.

“Why not?” Dean asked, Seth couldn't help but grin, it was funny, there they all were standing looking as menacing as ever, back in their old Shield gear, from the heavy combat boots, to the vests, and then the whole look dropped by the shining silver tinsel perched in their heads.

“Because he thinks it clashes with his championship. Should have gone for the gold for Roman.” Seth teased. Roman rolled his eyes.

“Lets do it De, lets wrestle in these things.” Seth had well and truly jumped on the wagon and Roman couldn't help but let himself be dragged onto it as well. Later they would find out that the fans had loved it, they had passed their crowns to Roman for safe keeping while they wrestled realising that there was no way they would stay on, but happily took them back and put them on their heads beaming and waving their championships around. Seth was right, the silver went much better with their titles than it did Romans.

 

15 minutes later after they had enjoyed the afore planned fresh cool water Dean had arranged, Seth was the first to discover his little treat, letting out a little squeal of happy when he found the bag, happily ripping the bag open and choosing a sweet. Roman and Dean had both laughed until Roman had fallen quiet, finding his own treat under his clean shirt. He immediately turned to Dean.

“This was you wasn't it.” Dean grinned.

“Call me Santa.” He said dimples flashing. “Don't worry these are extra bags, I picked one up when we were in Europe, so you actually have bigger stash than you-” Dean was cut off by Roman kissing him.

“Thanks babe.” Dean only seemed to grin wider and kissed him back, happily settling into his own bag of sweets all the while watching as Roman hummed happily when he opened his own bag and started enjoying his own treat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no idea if the sweets I have mentioned in this chapter are actually available (readily or otherwise) over in the US, but for those who don't know basically they are like cola bottles but are pink and blue coloured and bubblegum flavoured, then covered in that sour sugar stuff... if they are I apologise but for the sake of Santa Dean pretend they aren't :)


	5. Ugly Sweaters (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wears Roman's ugly sweater...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a fluffy chapter but ended up smutty... enjoy :)

Roman took one step into the kitchen and froze.

“What are you wearing?” Dean who had been facing the other way, body wiggling as he danced to music only he could hear while he cleaned up from dinner the night before. Turned on hearing Romans voice.

“Ugly Christmas sweater... What does it look like?” He asked grinning, Roman grinned as well, Dean was actually wearing his ugly sweater, and only his sweater, well that was what Roman figured until Dean lifted his arms the bottom of his boxers just poking out. Roman pushed himself off the door frame he had been leaning against. To cross over to Dean wrapping him up in his arms then lifting him to sit him on the edge of the bench, leaning in for a few small gentle kisses. Dean happily wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and even jumped a little to perch on the bench.

“You know I make it look good.” He said spreading his legs to let Roman slide in. Roman hummed and kissed him again.

“Know where it would look even better babe?” Roman mumbled, moving his mouth across Dean's jaw.

“Hmmm?” Dean hummed, tilting his head slightly to give Roman better access. Roman pulled back slightly, his hands sliding down to cup under Dean's ass before he lifted him up, Dean's arms tightening around his neck and legs wrapping around his waist.

“On our floor.” Roman finally replied, then turned and with a few stops along the way to press Dean up against the nearest wall for kisses proceeded up the stairs and into their room.

 

Roman placed him gently on the bed before pulling back breaking their hold for long enough to first slide off his t-shirt then to pull the sweater off Dean and drop it where he had said, he hummed.

“I was right, it does look better there.” He mumbled, his attention already on Dean, hands and lips exploring the newly exposed skin, Dean hummed, and pulled Roman down on top of him. And mewled when Roman latched onto where his neck met his shoulder, shifting his arms to wrap one further around Roman's shoulders and bury the other in Roman's hair lightly pressing on his head in a silent request for Roman to keep going. Roman didn't need the encouragement, shifting again he took his weight on his knees and slid his hands down Dean's sides before shoving his sweats and boxers out of the way, eventually kicking them off somewhere, then back down Dean's legs which where still wrapped around his waist to finger at Dean's boxers, Dean hummed and shifted his legs only long enough for Roman to remove the rest of his clothes before his legs where back around his waist and he was using them to pull Roman down both moaning at the new friction.

“Mmmmm Ro... Feels good.” Roman hummed and blindly reached for the drawer on the beside table fishing in it for a bottle of lube he knew was there, he detached himself from Dean's neck moving back along Dean's jaw to meet his lips for a kiss. Swallowing the moan that Dean released when Roman slipped a lubed up finger inside him. Dean arched his back pressing down on the finger looking for more.

“Mmmm More... Ro...” Roman pulled back as far as Dean's hands gripping his shoulders would allow. He slipped his finger out to nearly the tip to add a second finger and eventually a third, by which point Dean was pressing even more into Roman's fingers.

“Ro... Please... Need you inside me... Now...” Dean was fast loosing all conscious thought, getting increasingly desperate for more, Roman too was loosing all ability to slow it down, Dean was always so beautiful, especially like this, when he just let go. Roman obliged, sliding his fingers out adding more lube to himself before slowly pushing in, feeling Dean's legs come back wrapping around his waist again. Roman leaned in for another kiss, both Dean's hands finding his hair to pull him in more, Roman stilling giving him time to adjust.

“M... Move Ro.” Dean hummed when he pulled back. Roman hummed and started up a slow pace shifting slightly with each thrust searching for the right position, he knew exactly when he found it, Dean's back arched into Roman's stomach, his head pressing back into the pillows.

“There... Ro...” Roman hummed, and increased his pace now that he had the position, watching and loving how Dean fell apart more with every thrust, until he was clinging to Roman and plain babbling, a string of the words please, more, and Roman's name all escaping him at once, Roman could feel himself getting close and could feel Dean tensing as he got close as well, so he slid his hand down between them again and slowly started pumping in time with his thrusts, leaning in for a sloppy kiss swallowing Dean's moans, both tumbling over the edge together, Roman's thrusts and pumps turning slow and lazy as they rode out their orgasm's, kisses once more turning gentle and slow.

 

Roman paused for a few seconds then carefully pulled out of Dean before laying down at Dean's side, careful to not lie on him and squash him. Dean hummed and let himself melt into the pillows.

“I need to wear just boxers and ugly sweaters more often.” He eventually said thoughtfully. Roman snickered and shifted lifting his head for a chaste kiss.

“Like we need more excuses to have sex babe.” Dean grinned.

“Never not a good reason to add more reasons.” Dean shifted now, reaching into the draw for the pack of wet wipes they kept in there and cleaning himself off before he relaxed once more into the pillows.

“I need to take a shower.” Roman hummed in agreement but neither made any effort towards moving. Instead Dean rolled over and rested his head on Roman's chest snuggling into his side to settle in for some lazy afternoon cuddles.

 


	6. Build A snowman (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to play in the snow some more... so he does, with help from his brothers.

"We should build a snowman." Dean said suddenly, Roman looked up, Dean was staring out into the back garden and the mostly untouched snow back there, only the small footprints from visiting birds marred the perfect white blanket.

"Not sure those are the lyrics babe." Roman joked, Dean rolled his eyes but still grinned.

"Come on... Lets build some snowmen." Dean said. Roman shook his head, he couldn't find it in himself to deny Dean anything, and this was no exception.

By the time Roman had moved Dean was already outside, bundled up in his coat, gloves and thankfully this time he had remembered his scarf eyeing the snow around him critically, Roman was about to join him when he heard a knock on the door, he turned leaving Dean for now and wandering through the house opening it to reveal Seth.

"Hey, wasn't expecting you till later." Roman greeted, Seth shrugged.

"Didn't see the point in sitting at home on my own." Roman hummed and stepped aside.

"Where're you going?" He asked, taking note of Roman's coat and scarf.

"De's building snowmen... Or... He will when he figures out what he's doing." Seth's eyes lit up and he immediately worked his way through the house and tot he back where Roman found Dean exactly where he had left him.

"How's it goin' Deano... I hear we are building snowmen." Seth asked, stepping outside to join him, Dean hummed.

"Yeah... I think I know what I want." Dean said eventually. He then told Seth and Roman the basics of what he wanted, three snowmen standing close together and he wanted them to look more like men than balls stacked on top of each other, Seth and Roman shared a look but started to do as asked, figuring Dean had an image in his head and they would see it eventually. Dean left them to it and wandered around the garden grabbing fallen branches and leaves and a few other longer branches, and started fidgeting with a few.

 

He joined them again 10 minutes later helping them finish the three snowmen off.

"Why do they look like actual men rather than snowmen?" Roman asked curiously, Dean didnt answer, he just turned around and went back to the table and grabbed his small collection of items, pressing some of the long dark branches onto the head of the snowman in the middle, some shorter branches onto the head of another and some yellowed long bits of grass to the other.

then he took the long branches one of which he had carefully pulled strips of the bark away to make it look like a pattern, he stuck this one and a normal one into the snowman in the middle and the other two snowmen got normal branches.

Seth made an 'oh' sound when Dean stepped back, Roman blinked, he still didn't get it.

"Something's missing." Dean mumbled, once again eyeing his creations critically. he snapped his fingers and turned disappearing inside.

"You don't get it yet do you." Seth said grinning. Roman frowned.

"No."

"You will." Seth replied, just as Dean appeared again, he slipped some gloves onto the dark branched one on the outside, then Roman and Seth stared as Dean slipped familiar masks around the faces of all three of them, then he fidgeted with the 'arms' and stood back humming, pleased with himself.

Roman got it. He frowned. Then he grinned, then he slipped an arm around Dean's waist and pulled him in for a one armed hug.

"They look good babe." He said. Seth at Dean's other side nodded.

"Course they do, we look good regardless of if we are us or if we are us as snowmen." Dean grinned eyes happily taking in the three snowmen, all of them standing in a familiar three way 'fist bump'.

Dean had built them all as snowmen, and in all Roman and Seth couldn't help but agree they looked cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that the beginning and the ending kind of sucks... I kind of lost inspiration after i had written the bit where Dean finished making the snowmen...
> 
> see you all tomorrow :)


	7. Dean's Birthday (Fluff and Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break from the completely holiday themed ones because I couldn't ignore Dean's birthday, a mostly fluffy chapter with a little bit of morning smut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly longer chapter than planned... enjoy :)

At first Roman couldn't remember why his alarm was going off on a day when they had nothing on, but as it blared at him and his eyes cracked open to see 8:45 blinking back at him he dragged a grumble from him, then as he blinked his way to awake it hit him, and he reached over quickly shutting the beeping off, he laid still for a few seconds before rolling over, releasing a sigh of relief he smiled. Dean hadn't moved, still dead to the world fast asleep. Roman carefully pushed the blankets away and slid out of bed grabbing his phone and padding quietly out of the room and down the stairs.

 

He had been standing in the living room thinking for a few minutes when he heard movement behind him and Seth who had stayed over the nigh before (They had gotten back late and Seth had decided he couldn't be bothered to drive home only to drive back the next day) appeared at his side.

"What's the plan?" He asked. Roman hummed.

"Decorate?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"That a question or an answer?" Roman shrugged.

"I dunno where to start." He admitted.

"Ok... Hows about we decorate, then I can get breakfast ready while you can go wake sleeping beauty." Seth suggested, Roman thought it over for a few minutes before he nodded.

"Lets get going then." Seth said opening a cupboard where he knew Roman had stashed a bag full of streamers and balloons.

 

half an hour later Seth stood back happy, a few banners attached to the fireplace brightly declaring 'happy birthday' and a bunch of coloured balloons settled on the floor, Seth had tried to perch a couple in the Christmas tree in the corner but they had just fallen off, a couple more resting on the couch, and a final few more carefully taped to the window.

"Looks good." Seth said Roman grinned.

"Yeah."

"Is everything ready for later?" Roman nodded.

"Yeah, Everyone siad they would be here for around 5, Uso's said they were bringing cake." Roman answered Seth nodded.

"Good... We need anything else?" Roman thought about it mentally listing off the things they had gathered over the last few days and shook his head.

"Ok good... I will go get breakfast started, you go get the birthday boy." Seth said and headed for the kitchen Roman nodded and disappeared out of the room.

 

Roman padded quietly up the stairs and paused in the door way to his and Dean's room just taking in the sight of Dean still sleeping, he smiled softly and quietly crossed the room before slipping back into bed at Dean's side and leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Dean's nose, and couldn't help the small smile that spread over his face when Dean cutely scrunched up his nose in response, Roman leaned in for another kiss this time pressing it to Dean's lips, feeling a tiny pressure as Dean unconsciously kissed him back, when he pulled back he could see a tiny slither of sleepy blue.

"Morning babe, happy birthday." Roman whispered, Dean didn't verbally respond, instead he took in a deep breath stretching and shifted to snuggle into Roman's side. Roman smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean and pressed a few more kisses to what he could reach of his face.

"You waking up?" He asked, his voice still soft, quiet. Dean hummed tilting his head back and blinking.

"There you are, good morning." Roman repeated.

"M'nin." Dean finally mumbled in response. Roman breathed a little laugh.

"M'sit?"

"Bout 9:30 babe." Roman replied Dean hummed.

"H'd lie 'n"

"Yeah, no work today."

"Did y' lie 'n?" Roman smiled, he always loved these sleepy conversations with Dean, something about his sleepy half cut off words Roman found so endearing.

"Yeah, been up a little while though." Roman shifted going in for another kiss and Dean responded this time, tilting his head back and kissing back.

the spent a few minutes kissing before Roman pulled back.

"Happy birthday babe." Dean responsed this time with a grin.

"Thanks." Roman hummed and rolled them over Dean was now lying down Roman hovering over him.

"Want a present now?" He asked, not waiting for a reply before he started kissing his way down Dean's chest, Dean hummed gasping when Roman's mouth landed on one of his nipped sucking lightly before kissing his way across his chest to give the other one some attention. Dean moaned softly hands resting on Roman's head as Roman shifted yet further down, the same gentle kisses pausing again to lick and kiss his bellybutton Dean moaned lightly thrusting his hips when Roman's mouth settled on a sensitive spot just above his shorts he had worn to bed, Roman slipped them away and made his way across once more to his prize, kissing at the tip of Dean's cock, drawing out another hum of pleasure.

Dean was quickly getting lost in the feeling of Roman's mouth on him but was pulled back slightly when Roman lightly sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth, he groaned but still his urge to thrust his hips, blow jobs weren't really Roman's thing and Dean respected that, but he would never say no to one, he took as much pleasure in giving Roman one as Roman got from receiving it. Dean moaned as Roman slid down a little further and sucked lightly.

"Mmmm Ro... Feels good." Roman hummed, and it sent a bolt of pleasure right through him.

"God... I didn't know... that... could feel so good... Do it again." Dean gasped, thankful when he felt Roman's hands settle on his hips to help still them. Roman did as asked and hummed again before lightly sucking, he was slowly getting into it, not as used to this as Dean was but he could tell Dean was enjoying it from the sounds and how his hands where every so lightly pressing on his head, just enough for Roman to know he was telling him to keep going but not restricting his movements at all. Roman lightly scraped his teeth up Dean's cock and felt Dean's whole body shudder in pleasure, so he started with a mixture of gentle sucks, light teeth and small hums, feeling Dean slowly fall apart, he carefully let go of one of Dean's hips sliding his hand down to gently pump himself, Dean's reactions pulling a response from him.

"Mmmm... Ro... I'm getting close." Roman hummed and finally pulled off Dean with a soft wet pop, kissing his way back to Dean's mouth for a slightly more sloppy kiss than the ones before had been, he adjusted his grip to be able to pump them both, both moaning at the new sensation, and both tumbling over the edge together.

They laid there for a few minutes catching their breaths amongst gentle chaste kisses.

"Can we stay here all day?" Dean asked, Roman grinned and shook his head.

"Naa... Come on babe, I got plans... and Seth has breakfast." Deans face lit up at the idea of food and slipped out of bed padding into the bathroom to clean up Roman not far behind.

 

"So what do you want to do today Dean?" Seth asked 10 minutes later when after some joyful birthday hugs for Dean they trio had sat down to start on the breakfast Seth had made. Dean shrugged.

"Dunno... Been so long since i wasn't workin' on my birthday that I never know what to do with myself when I'm not." He replied before happily muching on a piece of bacon.

"Well do you wanna go out? Stay in? do you wanna go eat? to go the movie's? go climb something?" Seth asked listing off a bunch of ideas.

"I'm up for -" Dean cut himself off. "Climb something?" He asked.

"Oh no... If you gonna go hiking you can go on your own." Roman declared, last time he had gone hiking he it had not gone well and he still refused to go again. Dean shook his head.

"I don't feel like hiking today." He said with an easy shrug.

"But food and a movie sounds good." He said, Seth and Roman both nodded, in all it did sound good, their lives so hectic that they rarely felt like they had the time to go and just do something as normal as eat and go to see a movie.

"That's what we will do then." Seth said firmly.

 

The afternoon ended up being perfect, They had all been very happy when they found out that the cinema they had gone to still had a random showing of the new Thor movie that they had all thought they had missed and after they had all walked along chatting happily about what they had liked and what they hadn't. There was an adorable moment with a teenage girl and her younger sister who had recognised them and apologising profusely for disturbing them on their day off has shyly asked if she could have a picture with them. They had been all too happy to accept, always grateful to meet the fans who without they couldn't do what they do. and Dean had beamed when the two girls had wished Dean a happy birthday before walking away. After the movie Dean had loudly declared that he wanted a world buffet all you can eat for lunch as he didn't know what he wanted and so wanted a bit of everything, it hadn't been hard to find one and they had spent an enjoyable couple of hours having good food.

After, Seth had disappeared, mumbling something about forgetting something and something else about wanting to let Roman and Dean have some time together alone, Dean hadn't fully bought it but had allowed Roman to lead him off in the other direction.

"He's plotting." Dean stated 5 minutes later, glancing back the way they had come.

"What makes you say that?" Roman asked amused.

"Because the last time he was wandering off making lame excuses i ended up taking a chair to the back of the head."  Dean stated simply. Roman paused, and then shook it off.

"He's not plotting babe, he mentioned last night about having to go his home at one point for clean gear... Remember?" Dean hummed, he didn't seem wholy convinced, but still allowed Roman to lead him around for a while longer before eventually heading back to the car and home. Roman of course not worried at all, knowing fine well Seth had headed back to get everything ready for the little surprise party they had planned.

 

"You gonna message Seth tell him we're home?" Dean asked as they pulled into the drive some 2 hours later, Roman nodded and slipped out his phone and pretended to send a text, letting Dean open the door and enter first, putting his phone back just in time to see Dean flick on the light and everyone jump out with a loud shout of

"SURPRISE!" Dean's eyes just about popped out of his head in shock, as pretty much the whole roster jumped out from behind chairs and tables.

"I KNEW IT!" He shouted pointing at Seth who just grinned, Everyone burst out laughing and Roman slipped up behind him.

"Don't worry babe I was in on this one." He said quietly, Dean huffed slightly but still let a huge grin settle on his face.

"Happy birthday Uce!" The Uso's declared together holding out a cake for Dean to blow out the candles. Dean happily blew them out and the party got started.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for Dean's birthday, I know I could have written the party but I was conscious of how long this was getting and I kind of ran out of ideas hope you enjoyed :) till tomorrow...
> 
> And I know he wont see this but I wish Dean a very happy birthday and I hope he is enjoying his day :)


	8. Ice Skating (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy chapter in which Dean teaches Roman how to ice skate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited for minor fixes

“De... I'm not sure this was such a good idea.” Roman said unsure still firmly sat on the bench.

“It will be fine Ro, come on.” Dean replied, he had already stood up, and he was standing near perfectly.

“De... Guys my size were not designed to stand on something so thin.” Roman stated, Dean smirked then raised an eyebrow.

“We aren't that different in size and I can do it.” He said holding out his arms. Some how he had managed to convince Roman to come ice skating, Roman wasn't sure how, he couldn't skate to save his life.

“Come on it will be fun.” Dean said holding out his hand, Roman was about to refuse to stand up again but Dean was grinning and holding out his hand and he couldn't bring himself to refuse any more, so he took hold of Dean's hand and wobbled his way to his feet, Dean kept a tight grip on Roman's hand and beamed.

“See, first step done, you're standing.” Dean said happily.

“Yeah for how long... I'm gonna loose fingers I know it.” Roman grumbled. That was his biggest fear he had heard all kinds of horror stories of people falling over and someone else accidently skating over their fingers and cutting them off. Dean rolled his eyes.

“You're not gonna loose fingers Ro, you know how to take a bump on your back right?” Roman nodded.

“Yeah, tuck my arms in don't try to break my fall and tuck my head in so I don't bang it.” Roman couldn't help but recite it. Dean nodded.

“Then you will be fine, chances are if you're gonna fall you will fall on your ass, so take it like you take a bump and you will be fine.” Roman hummed, he wasn't convinced but still allowed Dean to lead him toward the barrier so they could step onto the ice. Dean paused when they got there.

“Ok Ro, hold onto the side, yeah like that, I'm gonna step on first then I will help you.” Dean said pointing to where Roman should hold, then did as he had said and stepped carefully onto the ice before turning and offering his other hand to Roman.

“You can do it.” Roman took a tentative step and almost immediately felt his feet try to slip out from under him, Dean's arms where around him immediately holding him up.

“Try not to tense up Ro.” Roman forced himself to relax and grabbed the edge to hold himself upright. Dean took a few careful steps, guiding Roman as he took his own his knuckles where almost white on the barrier and his other hand tight in Dean's.

“Easy Ro, its ok, you can do it.” Roman snorted, he could not do this and they both knew it, he let go of Dean's hand and leaned against the barrier.

“Show me.” Roman said, Dean quirked an eyebrow and Roman waved a hand.

“Skate... Show me.” Roman repeated. Dean grinned and slid his foot.

“'s easy Ro, you just gotta slide.” Dean said and pushed himself off, he didn't go far, turning to face Roman who waved his hand again. Dean shrugged.

“I'll get you on my next round.” Dean said then he turned and was off, Roman watched feeling a happy bubble grow, Dean could skate well, easily picking up a bit of speed, weaving around the other people on the rink, taking the turns in graceful arches Roman didn't know Dean was capable of making. It had been his plan, he had known as soon as he had set foot on the ice that he would spend more time clinging to the edge than he would actually moving anywhere, but Dean it turned out could skate, and Roman wanted him to have fun too, he was broken out of his musings when Dean slid back to his side, coming to stop against the barrier with a quiet thunk.

“Never did figure out stopping or going backwards.” Dan said with an easy shrug.

“Backwards?” Roman wasn't sure he would ever get the hang of going forwards let alone backwards. Dean nodded and pointed to a guy who was passing them, his back facing the direction he was skating in, his movements flowing and easy. Dean shrugged.

“It makes sense for when you get going but I never figured out how to actually get going in the first place.” He explained, Roman shrugged.

“I heard your supposed to do a kind of wiggle thing.” Dean said, then stepped away from the side and bent his knees slightly and wiggled his ass, he managed to move maybe a few inches but didn't get much further, Roman couldn't help but laugh, Dean just grinned and straightened up.

“I can live with going forwards.” He said, “You gonna come with me this time?” He asked, Roman hummed, and slowly took a hand off the barrier reaching for Dean who took it, sliding back to his side.

“Ok, you saw how I got started right.” Roman hummed and nodded.

“Well you just gotta do that, but first you gotta let the death grip on the barrier go, I got you, wont let you fall.” Roman nodded again and slowly detached his fingers one by one from the side, Dean shifted, wrapping an arm around his waist and carefully pushed a foot forward, Roman slipped slightly but Dean's arms tightened and he managed to get them back.

“Thats it Ro, just like that, I'll guide you, but you set the pace alright? We go as fast as you want to.” Roman nodded and carefully pushed again and with Dean's careful guidance they made it slowly down to the first corner, Dean tightened again, guiding him into the bend and out of it.

“Think we could maybe speed up?” Dean asked carefully, Roman hummed, glanced at his feet and put a bit more force behind his next step.

“Yeah, see I knew you could do it Ro.” with their faster sped they made it to the next corner a bit faster and once again Dean guided them through it, never once trying to increase their speed only using his own force to change their direction. After making it through the second corner Roman felt a bit more encouraged and pushed a little harder increasing their speed again. Dean didn't comment, just kept his grip on his waist, Roman's arm around his shoulders lightly gripping his coat while the other hand was held out to his side for balance. Dean kept his free hand out in front of them, ready to grip Roman if he fell and in no time they had made it around the final two corners and were just about to complete their first lap when something... Someone cut in front of them, to bash harshly off the barrier Roman flailed, his feet loosing all grip, and it was only Dean holding onto him that stopped him from ending up on his ass.

“You ok?” Dean asked, ignoring the kid who had quickly skated off laughing, Roman grabbed the side and nodded.

“Yeah.” Dean hummed and carefully guided him to be leaning on the barrier and stepped back.

“You know what I have always wanted to be able to do?” Roman tilted his head in question.

“Spin... On the ice... Like this.” Dean did an awkward twirl, then windmilled his arms slightly as he almost lost his footing, he stilled arms still out in front of him when he seemed to find his footing. Then without any further warning and in a comical move like a cartoon character slipping on a banana peel Dean fell over, his legs flying out from underneath him. Roman heard Dean let out a harsh cough sound as all the air was driven out of his lungs.

“Oh.. That hurt...” Dean gasped and Roman lost it, he burst out laughing, Dean sent him an unimpressed look from where he still laying on the ice, sparking more laughter from Roman who was clinging to the side to keep himself upright.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” Dean grumbled and rolled over, pushing himself to his hands and knees then carefully to his feet, grabbing the barrier to get the rest of the way. Roman forced himself to calm down.

“You ok?” He asked between giggles. Dean eyed him then nodded.

“Yeah, taken way worse bumps than that.” Dean said shrugging, it was true, he had, Roman had even dished some of them out himself. Roman still eyed Dean himself though, eyes slowly trailing from his feet up his legs noting the wet patches on his jeans up past his jacket right to his hair, checking for himself that Dean was ok. Other than afore mentioned wet patches and a slight flush to his cheeks which Roman wasn't entirely sure was to do with the cold Dean looked completely fine, so he carefully let go of the barrier and attached himself to Dean's side. They made it another two trips around before Roman detached himself from Dean's side a little then a little more until they were just holding hands, when they finally decided to call it and once he was back on his own two feet minus the ice skates Roman pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek.

“Thanks... I had fun.” Dean grinned, dimples flashing.

“Me too.”

“Coffee? I'm freezing.” Dean hummed in agreement and they wandered off, enjoying hot coffees in the first cafe they found after leaving the park where the ice rink had been set up.

 


	9. Slow Dancing (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Dean slow dance in the living room for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor edits made

Dean shifted Roman's laptop on the sofa and tapped the button to lay the video again watching it carefully before he paused it and stepped back, that had been the 6th time he had watched it, and he was determined this time he would get it because despite what Roman might have to say on the matter, he knew as well as everybody else he could not dance well at all.

 

He took a few careful steps, trying to remember the routine, holding his arms awkwardly out before him he stumbled through a turn when he reached the end of the steps he stopped and huffed, letting his arms drop to his sides, he turned and focused again on the laptop, sending the video back to the beginning and watching it again, he just couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong.

 

This went on for half an hour before Roman wandered into the living room returning from a trip to the grocery store, and paused, watching Dean who had his back to him as he stumbled through a turn again, his eyes closed so he didn't see Roman, when he stopped he stamped his foot letting out a groan of sheer frustration. Roman smiled fondly and shook his head, putting the bag down he stepped forward taking Dean's hand in his own and putting the other one on Dean's waist.

“What're you doing babe?” Dean's eyes popped open in surprise.

“Um... Nothing.” Dean replied, his cheeks colouring slightly, Roman smiled.

“You sure? Looked like you were dancing.” Roman said, taking Dean's loose arm and guiding it to his own waist before putting his back on Dean's. Dean's cheeks coloured a little more.

“Just practising.” He mumbled.

“Can't do it and I wanna be able to on our wedding day...” Roman smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Dean's cheek.

“Shhh... Its ok, I get it.” He said quietly then without saying anything else he guided Dean through a couple of steps, pausing to pull away for a couple of seconds to replay the video eyeing it every couple of seconds as he guided Dean through the steps and the turn that had been giving him so much trouble.

“See, you can do it.” Roman said when they finally stopped. Dean smiled.

“Still need practice.” Roman shrugged.

“Could say the same thing about me babe, I haven't danced like this for years.” Dean hummed and let his head fall to rest on Roman's shoulder comfortable in his embrace. Roman tilted his head to rest against Dean's and gently swayed on the spot, small steps slowly turning them around. They could have been there for minutes or hours neither knew, lost in their own world, dancing around in their living room.

“love you Ro.” Dean mumbled, his arm tightening on Roman waist, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck.

“Love you too De.” Roman responded, a gentle kiss of his own pressed to Dean's cheek.

“How long have you been dancing around in private?” Roman asked, curiously, Dean shrugged.

“Today... Maybe half an hour or so... grabbed your laptop not long after you went out, but I have been practising on and off for the last few weeks.” Dean replied, Roman hummed, and they danced for another few minutes before he carefully pulled away from Dean, going in for a chaste kiss before he let go completely.

“Dinner?” He asked, Dean grinned and nodded, closing the page down he had had open and closing the laptop before following Roman into the kitchen.

 


	10. By The Fire (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut by the fire. With a little bit of fluff at the end

 

It had started when Roman had joined Dean on the floor by the fire, Dean had originally been watching as Roman went through their bags doing the usual pre leaving checks of all their gear, clothes and other necessities before Seth would arrive and they would head for the airport for the next circuit. He had eventually gotten bored and dragged Roman's laptop closer to himself and found some wrestling to get lost in, eventually Roman had joined him and they had spent some time just watching whatever it was Dean had stumbled across this time.

 

Roman had eventually drifted off into his own world remembering a time when like the wrestlers in the ring he and Dean had been learning, or more he had been learning, Dean was born to be in the ring, taking to it like a fish learning to swim.

“I don't miss wrestling in trunks.” Dean said quietly, and he didn't. Roman snorted, he agreed, trunks worked for a while but he didn't miss it either, but...

“I dunno, trunks had their usefulness.” He said snaking a hand around Dean's waist to pull the other man closer.

“They did?” Dean asked, he clearly wasn't thinking of what Roman was.

“Yeah.” Roman said, then he pushed the laptop away and straddled Dean, gently pushing him to lie down following him down for a kiss.

“It was far easier access.” Roman said grinning, Dean hummed, that he couldn't disagree with.

“I guess.” Roman leaned in for another kiss, sliding his hands under Dean's shirt.

“I remember first seeing you in your gear, that tiny shirt that hid nothing and those trunks, could have jumped you there and then and I bet you would have just gone along with it.” Roman said quietly, drawing a quiet moan from Dean as his fingers started to gently rub his nipples.

“You left nearly nothing to my imagination. This tiny ass waist of yours, just wanted to grab it.” Roman continued, sliding his hands down to do just that, and gently lift Dean only high enough to slide his shirt up and off, he pulled back tugging his own off, then turned his attention back to Dean hands exploring the newly exposed skin of Dean's torso.

“And your legs looked amazing, wanted them wrapped around me, knew they could go round near perfect.” Dean hummed, as Roman finished and latched on to the point where his neck met his shoulder and first kissed but then lightly bit, not hard enough to leave any marks but biting all the same, enough to draw another moan from Dean, who at Roman's words did as Roman had said, wrapping his legs around his waist and using them to pull Roman's hips down both moaning at the gentle pressure it put on their slowly hardening cocks.

“Look how easy it is for me to get you going De, so easy, like it was our first time... Remember.” Dean threw his head back and moaned as Roman lifted his head from his neck to speak, his hands sliding down between them to pop open buttons and slide inside his jeans to start off a light slow pump.

 

He nodded at Roman's words he could remember it just as well, one night after a good match and in a celebratory mood, they had been in the main event and somehow ended up being the last two in the locker room, Dean had strutted in like he owned the place, the new no1. Contender for Seth's championship and Roman hadn't been able to resist any more, he had grabbed Dean and kissed him, it had gone on from there, ending with Roman fucking Dean against the nearest locker, neither caring that they would literally be caught with their trunks down if anyone came in.

 

Dean moaned, thrusting upwards.

“Want you.” He gasped, Roman smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

“How do you want me babe?” Dean hummed into the kiss.

“Inside... Me... Want you inside me.” Roman hummed, and pulled back again, carefully sliding off what was left of Dean's clothes before reaching for his bags and the pocket where he knew there was a bottle of lube, he wiggled out of his own clothes and turned back to Dean and moaned, it was hard not to, Dean was always so beautiful, laid out the fire giving his skin a soft glow, eyes dark, and a red tinge to his chest and cheeks, flushed with arousal. Roman didn't waist any more time, carefully shifting back to between Dean's legs and going down for another kiss, Dean's arms coming up to wrap around his back and thread through his hair , pulling him closer. Roman blindly popped the cap on the bottle and covered his fingers adjusting his knees to take his weight and used one hand to slowly pump Dean again, distracting him as he slid a finger inside. Dean tensed slightly against the intrusion moaning into Roman's mouth but relaxed again fairly quickly when Roman started up a slow movement, carefully pulling it out before pushing it back in, waiting until he felt Dean relax around his finger before he added a second one, swallowing another moan from Dean, he continued his ministrations scissoring his fingers to stretch Dean out, and again waiting until the resistance lessened before he added a third finger and started searching, two of his fingers still working on stretching him out while the third wiggled around looking for that spot. He grinned into another kiss when he found it, Dean pushing down on Roman's fingers, arching his back and moaning.

“Please Ro... Inside me.” Dean moaned, turning his head to pull away from the kiss, Roman nodded and let go of Dean to grab the lube and spread some over his own neglected cock, he wiggled his fingers around again, the tip of his finger brushing Dean's prostate again drawing out another moan which turned into a disappointed whine when Roman slid his fingers out and took his weight on one of his hands again before slowly guiding himself to slide inside. Dean tightened his legs around Roman's waist when he was fully inside, keeping him still while he adjusted to the new stretch. Roman hummed and Dean pulled him down for another kiss then nodded.

“Move.” Roman nodded as well and felt Dean's legs relax enough for him to pull nearly all the way out and slowly slide back in, finding a rhythm after a few small thrusts. Dean put up with it for a few minutes before his legs tightened again.

“Come on Ro.... Faster please.” Roman shifted, adjusting his hands which where now planted on the floor holding his weight, and did as asked, Dean cried out his bag arching as Roman hit his prostate dead on.

“There... Ro...” Roman moaned, feeling Dean clench down on him at the new pleasurable feeling.

“You are always so tight De... Feel so good.” Dean moaned, grabbing Roman's head and pulling him in for a sloppy kiss.

“Please... Ro... Faster...” Dean panted between kisses. Roman did as asked, finding it hard to keep the slower pace up himself, Dean eventually lost all ability to speak other than to moan Roman's name. And Roman felt him suddenly clench down around him and shifted his hand pumping Dean as he felt him and Dean getting closer to the edge, both moaning as Roman tugged Dean over the edge and dragged Roman with him.

 

Roman gave a few more far more lazy thrusts riding out his orgasm, along side a few more lazy pumps of his hand on Dean. Until Dean pulled him down guiding his head to lie on his chest, Roman shifted his arms to wrap them around Dean as best he could after pulling out of him, while both lying in a tangle of limbs while they came down, Roman shifting to steal a few gentle chaste kisses.

“We should get ready, Seth will be here soon.” Dean eventually said eyeing the time on the clock on the wall, Roman glanced up and hummed in agreement.

 

15 minutes later and they where still both lying on the floor, Roman had moved far enough to grab his boxers and at least slide them on but Dean hadn't moved at all, apparently in no hurry to actually do what he had said. Both sat up when they heard the handle go, and Dean had just enough time to scramble up to his feet grab his clothes and bolted for the stairs. Roman burst out laughing when Seth made a noise of disgust.

“Oh my god! I'm scarred, fucks sake Dean, you knew I was gonna be here can you not put some clothes on.” He shouted, before stomping into the living room where thankfully Roman had at least had time to throw his jeans on. They could both hear Dean practically cackling with laughter before a door closed.

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up.” Seth grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Roman who was still giggling.

“Hey Seth.” Seth's eyes narrowed further.

“Hey Seth?” He echoed. “I just got a face full of your fiancé's bare ass and all you have to say is hey Seth?” Seth spluttered, Roman grinned.

“Well I just tapped said bare ass... I'm in a good mood... What can I say.” He said with an easy shrug, Seth's whole body seemed to shudder.

“Did not need to know that.” He said, closing his eyes and shuddering again.

“There's things I don't ever need to hear about or see you two doing and thats one of them.” Roman snorted but was still grinning clearly pleased with himself, Seth let a small smile side over his face, because in spite of what he said he was truly happy to see his brothers so happy.

 


	11. Mistletoe (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling the universe :)

Roman hummed as he stood back from the tree he had just pushed into place for Seth who had roped him into helping set up the set to look more christmasy.

“Look good?” He asked, Seth hummed and nodded.

“Yeah.” He turned to the ramp where he had directed hunter and Dean and rolled his eyes Roman frowned and looked over too, neither Dean or Hunter were doing what Seth had asked, rather they were engrossed in a conversation, and Roman couldn't shake a feeling that Dean looked a little nervous but he ignored it and wandered over.

“I will go look.” Both Dean and Hunter ending their conversation just as Roman approached.

“You were both too busy taking.” He teased, before eyeing the set and throwing a thumbs up to Seth.

“Everything ok?” He asked, Dean grinned and nodded.

“Yeah we are just talking about the show later.” Roman hummed and nodded, but still couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something.

 

The beginning of the show went off without a hitch, Dean had again wandered off at some point saying he needed to talk to Cesaro but before Roman could ask about it they where greeted by security who would guide them to the curtain for their entrance. Roman again noticed how Dean seemed to be full of a nervous type of energy, and he couldn't shake the thought that he had forgotten something. Roman noticed what it was too late, just as their music hit and Dean threw up his hand to shove the curtain away he saw it, Dean was still wearing his ring. He quickly schooled his face ready for the camera but gently grabbed his arm leaning down on the pretext of telling Dean something about their opponents

“You still have your ring on.” He mumbled.

“Its ok.” Dean replied. Roman would have paused but didn't have time as Dean and Seth started their way down the stairs and into the ring.

When they were there Seth started the promo, Roman's part in this was more a silent force than anything else, The Shield standing united against any foes, just like how Seth and Dean stood silent when he cut his promo's. Dean threw in his own two cents here and there, eventually meeting eyes with Roman, Roman saw him subtlety wiggle his finger, eyes flicking sideways and down.

A silent 'This ok?' and finally Roman got it, he had long ago given Dean the wheel when it came to them coming out and it seemed Dean had come to a decision he gave a tiny shrug and a barely there nod. ' _its fine by my if its ok with you._ ' Roman finally saw that nervous tension leak away and Dean's eyes seemed to brighten, and he inserted himself back into the promo, using the end of his words as a good excuse to bounce his way over to Roman.

“You sure?” Dean whispered, and Roman had to fight hard to smile, Dean was ready but he was still willing to wait if Roman decided he wasn't.

“If you are babe.” Roman replied, Dean hummed. And the promo ended, descending into chaos, punches and kicks thrown everywhere, and Roman played his part, sliding out of the ring, grabbing Seth and Dean and stumbling up the ramp with them at his side. Roman didn't even notice Seth detach himself from his side until Cesaro's laughter was suddenly ringing through the arena.

“You're under mistletoe.” He declared gleefully. Roman paused and looked up Dean did too. Roman rolled his eyes, then suddenly paused, was this Dean's idea?

“That means you have to kiss.” Sheamus teased, the crowd gave a mixed response of amusement and cheers. A few fans started a quiet chant of 'kiss, kiss, kiss'. Roman was half ready to just freeze on the spot, beside Dean, Seth turned to them and smirked, and Roman suddenly understood and pulled back from Dean, acting like it was embarrassing as all hell but silently asking if Dean was sure, Dean rolled his eyes too still playing his part, looking from the fans to Cesaro and Sheamus then finally back to him, and he shook his head.

“Fuck it.” That was all the warning Roman got before Dean's hands were closing into his vest and pulling him into a searing kiss, a kiss that couldn't be taken any other way than what it was. Roman's eyes widened in surprise before slowly closing as he melted into the kiss, his hands settling on Dean's hips, gently pulling him a little bit closer, and he kissed him back.

 

Roman felt like the whole world shrunk to just the two of them, like they had been plunged under water, for a second there was just them, then the crowd exploded. A roaring yes chant filling the arena when they pulled back Dean and Roman stared in surprise at the noise.

“Wow... I wasn't expecting that.” Dean said quietly.

“Nope.” Roman agreed, Seth waited until they were clear of the mistletoe before he joined them again and they stumbled back into gorilla.

Roman grinned after they shared a far more private kiss, they could still hear the crowd roaring their approval.

“Mistletoe?” He asked amused. Dean grinned.

“Made sense.” Roman's reply was cut off by Hunter approaching them an iPad in his hand.

“You guys are trending.” He said handing it over. Roman felt happiness well up inside him as he and Dean flicked through the feed, nearly all of the tweets matching the roar of the live crowd. As it turned out the crowd approved so massively that they could do no wrong that night, roaring loud enough to shake the building when they all appeared for their matches that night.

 

Later laid in bed Roman figured they should at least acknowledge the universe. He carefully linked their hands together both both of their rings on view and snapped a picture before uploading it to twitter.

 

“@RomanReigns Nothing better than curling up in bed with the love of your life after a fun night at work, thanks for all the love.

#YesAmbreignsIsReal #BelieveThat'.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you would like to read a slightly longer and from Dean's perspective version go check out chapter 7 of my other story End Game... Right? :) you don't have to though, its pretty much the same thing but from Deans perspective so includes a little more set up and a little bit more dialogue :)


	12. Cosy Cuddles (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy cosy couch cuddles turn smutty

It was times like this that Roman loved, don't get him wrong he loved his job, but he also found more and more he was living for these moments, where it could be just him and Dean.

Currently they where curled up on the couch together, or more Dean had made himself comfortable on Roman's lap, both of them wrapped up in a cosy fluffy blanket that neither of them could even remember where it had come from, the television was on in the background but Roman couldn't have told you what was on if his life depended on it, instead he was focused on Dean who had lifted his head for a gentle kiss, and then another and another until they were just plain making out.

Dean shifted, moving to straddle Roman's hips breaking their kiss to pull away only far enough to slide his shirt over his head before he worked on pulling Roman's away as well, once they were gone Roman grabbed the edges of the blanket and wrapped his arms around Dean pulling him in close for more kisses, all the while Dean's hands explored, working their way down between them to palm at hardening members through loose sweatpants, both humming at the light welcome pressure. Dean moved again and some how managed to slide his sweatpants and underwear off in one go without having to hove all that far away, before he set to work on undressing Roman, Roman helping along by lifting his hips to let his clothes slide out of the way, Roman careful to keep at least a minimal hold on the blanket around them, like it was holding them in a bubble that would burst if he let it fall.

Roman moaned when Dean settled again, the skin on skin contact heightening all the feelings.

“De, babe, feel so good.” Dean released his own quiet moan shifting against Roman.

“Want you inside me.” Dean breathed, leaning in for another kiss. Roman shook his head.

“Not... Not taking you... Dry babe.” Dean moaned a mixture of disappointment and pleasure.

“There's... Under the couch... I think.” Dean panted, punctuating his words with kisses and heightened breathing.

“You planned this didn't you.” Roman teased, pulling Dean closer.

“Mmmmm no... Last time.” Dean mumbled, then shifted, slipping through Roman's arms to the floor and blindly reaching under the couch, distracting himself by pressing kisses to Roman's thighs. Releasing a happy hum when he found what he was looking for. Dean looked ready to take up his previous position again but thought the better of it and started kissing his way up Roman's legs and without further warning deep throated him in one move, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue around before he pulled off with another faint wet pop. Roman found his arms full of Dean again a quiet moan escaping them both in response to Dean lightly thrusting his hips, while he smeared lube over his fingers before slowly slipping one inside.

“Keep a'hold of that blanket Ro... Or are you gonna move it... watch me get myself ready for you.” Dean asked, pausing to gasp at the feeling of his own finger, which he wiggled around before adding a second one, his free hand moving to Roman and lightly fisting, slowly up and down, keeping Roman ready for him. Roman himself was slowly loosing any ability to make a coherent thought, watching as Dean's hand worked on his cock between them and how Dean shifted, slowly fucking himself on his own fingers, and Roman knew exactly when Dean had found that spot, his hips hitched and he released a deep moan.

Then tight heat as Dean let go and slowly slid down on him, moving until his ass met Roman's lap. Roman moved, wrapping his arms and the blanket around Dean and pulled him close again. They both paused, breathing heavily Dean's forehead resting on Roman's, still while Roman waited for Dean to adjust to him, waiting for Dean to make the first move, which he did, slowly he raised himself off Roman, before dropping back down.

He set a slow steady pace, going in for another kiss, it wasn't often they went for the slow sex, both were healthy male adults and tended to enjoy the faster pace, reaching that point faster, but neither could deny that sometimes, slow and sensual like it was now was the way to go. Where they could take the time to just enjoy it.

“God... De...” Roman hummed, lifting his hand slightly to cup the back of Dean's head and go for another slow kiss. Dean moaned

“Feels good Ro.” They kept up the same slow pace for what could have been hours, completely lost in each other, warm in their blanket bubble.

Their orgasms washed over them slowly, Dean only slightly speeding up his movements as he rode it out, Roman keeping his arms tight around them, Dean's hands resting on his shoulders, and more of the same gentle slow kisses. Dean eventually slumped against Roman, sweaty and stated, both lost in a blissed out haze, it was a few minutes before he moved Roman sliding out of him to adjust his position to something more comfortable, neither of them moved any further.

“Love you Ro.” Dean mumbled, settling his sweaty head on Roman's shoulder, Roman shifted, letting Dean shuffle until he was comfortable before he adjusted his grip on the blanket making sure Dean was wrapped up well inside it and pressing a gentle kiss to Dean's head.

“Love you too De.” He mumbled back.

 


	13. Their frist christmas together (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Roman's first Christmas together.

Roman sighed and flopped down onto the sofa finally finished, he had had the night before of and so had headed home a day earlier than Dean and so had taken it upon himself to get everything ready for Christmas, Dean and Seth were due any time soon, slowed down by the weather and the usual Christmas eve traffic. As it turned out Seth had decided to follow Dean home after they had landed, he had a long layover before his flight early the next morning and had accepted Roman's offer of a comfortable bed to sleep in rather than spending the evening alone in an airport. He sat up when he heard the door open.

"Ro?" He grinned standing up just as Dean and Seth wandered into the room both dropping their bags as Dean headed straight for a warm hug from Roman and Seth excused himself to the kitchen mumbling about a drink.

"Hey." Roman said quietly his arms settling around Dean's waist.

"Hey yourself." Dean replied going in for a gentle kiss.

"Journey ok?" Roman asked Dean hummed and shrugged.

"The usual." He said easily pulling back to take in the newly decorated room, eyes falling on the tree.

Dean grinned and turned to his bags and carefully grabbed something cupping it against his chest, before turning to the tree and pausing.

"Oh... they're..." Dean trailed off, keeping the thing in his hand clutched close to his chest he reached out with one hand, his fingers lightly brushing over a small fairy hanging off one of the branches, Roman had to agree, it was beautiful, gifted along with a full set of other toys from his mother, he loved the memories they brought back, these toys were easily as old as him, going on the tree for as long as Roman could remember.

"Yeah, mama have them to me a couple of years back when she got some new ones, they've been goin' on my tree since I was a kid." Roman explained, Dean hummed and gently brushed a one shaped like a present.

"What's that?" Roman asked curiously, Dean cupped both of his hands together and his cheeks took on a pink tinge.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." He mumbled, Roman tilted his head.

"Show me." He said quietly, tapping Dean's hand.

"Its stupid." Dean mumbled. not moving his hands.

"I wanna see." Roman tried again, Dean sighed.

"It... I... Igotsometingforthetreebutitsallkindsofugly." Dean said quickly, not pausing between his words, Roman blinked.

"What?" Dean sighed.

"Its way too ugly." Dean said, Roman placed his hands over Dean's and lightly pulled, Dean finally letting them fall, to reveal a small Santa, Dean was right, he was ugly, the kind of thing you find in a dollar store or a clearance bin, Roman carefully took it, it was made out of some kind of light plastic, a rough edge where it had been melted together, the Santa's face looking more sun burned than the jolly peach it probably should have been, and as Roman turned it in his hands he saw places where it had been painted sloppily, part of his white trim was pink for a section where they hadn't waited for the paint to dry fully or just hadn't cleaned the brush properly before changing colour, most of his back was black rather than just the bump that was meant to be his sack. Roman felt a smile slide over his face, despite how ugly it was something made him fall in love with it, he carefully took hold of the thin silver string and much to Dean's apparent surprise hung it on a spare branch on the tree, it hung pretty much front and center, there was no way anyone could miss it.

"I love it, its our first Christmas toy, it'll go on our tree every year." Roman declared, Dean grinned, and went in for another soft kiss.

"You two finished being all sappy?" Seth asked finally entering the room again, clutching three beers in his hands, handing two of them out. Dean took one and nodded, taking a drink he nodded to the tree where Seth qirked an eyebrow seeing the Santa and its placement but didn't comment.

 

Seth glanced over at Roman opening his mouth to say something and stopped, they had sat down to watch a movie some 2 hours ago but at some point Dean had made himself comfortable on Roman's chest and the two were fast asleep, he smiled and stood up quietly collecting empty glasses and plates from dinner and carrying them to the sink when he wandered back into the living room he carefully pulled the fluffy blanket that had found a home on the back of the couch over his sleeping brothers, and quietly turned off the tv and the lamp, leaving the room dimly lit by the lights on the tree. he paused again at the door way that same gentle smile coming back as his eyes fell on Dean and Roman wrapped up in each others arms.

 

Roman swam awake slowly, he hadn't even noticed he had gone to sleep and yet here he was waking up, at first he wasn't sure what woke him then he saw Seth quietly gathering his things.

"S'th?" Seth glanced up and smiled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Seth whispered, Roman shifted stretching a little but stopping when he felt Dean shift, only for the other man's fingers to lightly grip Roman's shirt before he settled again.

"Time's it?" He asked, Seth shrugged and checked his watch.

"Bout 5... I gotta go for my flight." Seth replied, Roman sleepily blinked a few times then nodded.

"K... Message us when you get there." He mumbled, already falling back to sleep, nodded.

"Will do Ro." Seth was about to grab his bags again and stopped, Roman watching sleepily as he pulled two wrapped items from his bag and carefully placed them under the tree.

"Merry Christmas Ro." Roman replied with a small smile.

"Merry Christmas." He mumbled. "Would hug ya but..." He trailed off, lightly flicking his hands from where they lay on Dean's back.

"Don't worry about it, you can hug me later, I will be back tomorrow morning... That ok?" Roman sent him a look that said he had just said something dumb and nodded.

"Course, we will see you tomorrow." Seth grinned and grabbed his bags again, and with a final wave Roman heard him quietly let himself out. Roman didn't stay awake much longer, he shifted adjusting his position and felt himself drift off again.

 

Next time he woke it was around 9:30 and this time he felt himself wake up far more, Dean was still fast asleep but had shifted to fall into a gap between Roman's side and the back of the couch, which allowed Roman to slip out from under him, catching his head he placed a cushion under his head and then tugged the blanket over him. he padded over to the fire turning it on to warm the room then went to take care of business and once he was back down stairs he headed into the kitchen deciding to start off Christmas with pancakes, he had made a huge stack and placed them on a tray with a big jug of juice and two glasses which he carried into the living room just as Dean sat up, the blanket pooling around his waist, sleepy blue eyes blinking at him.

"Morning."

"Mornin'" Dean yawned.

"Merry Christmas babe... Breakfast?" He asked, slightly raising the tray, Dean grinned and stretched before sliding off the couch to sit on the floor before the tray Roman had put down, Roman shuffled over, grabbing the blanket and wrapping them both up in it they enjoyed a quiet breakfast. the rest of their day went much the same way, they opened presents, Dean had been ecstatic when he opened his gift from Seth which was a couple of DVD's he had yet to see from some obscure wrestling indie scene and even happier when Roman had added to the collection (Seth had told Roman about the DVD's he had found and Roman had then decided to add some more). Roman had laughed loudly at the cartoon t-shirt Dean had found for him, a cute cartoon puppy printed on it with the words 'I'm the new big dog' written under it (It would later become one of Roman's favourite shirts and the guys had found it hilarious the first time he showed up at Raw wearing it). Seth had simply gathered a bunch of Roman's favourite sweets and snacks and an ugly Christmas jumper he had found. They spent the rest of the day getting lost in Dean's new DVD's Dean soaking in everything he saw and occasionally commenting on how he would like to try some of the moves out, even pointing out ones he thought would work for Roman and Seth's styles. They had a small lunch, their bigger Christmas lunch planned for the next day and lost themselves in a movie or two for the evening before going to bed.

"Love you Ro Merry Christmas." Dean mumbled as he settled himself on Roman's side.

"Love you too De."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to over do how De and Ro do their Christmas Day, as there will be a Christmas Day chapter actually on Christmas Day itself so didn't want to post nearly the same thing twice :)


	14. Hot Chocolates (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets to indulge in one o his guilty pleasures

Roman had heard about it from a couple of members of the local crew, guys who joined their travelling crew as they passed through each city, guys who usually worked for the arena and so knew the layout better and helped the show run smoothly. A small cafe that did the best hot chocolates around,and if there was one thing Dean loved it was a hot chocolate, it came from his sweet tooth, he just liked indulging on sweet things, he need a caffeine fix with bordering on obscene amounts of sugar in it on a morning, but during the day he liked hot chocolate, or if the need be a mocca of some kind. So Roman had made it his mission in their couple of hours of free time to take Dean to this cafe.

"Where are we goin' Ro?" Dean asked again, as Roman guided him around a corner and down another street, glancing at his phone to make sure they were going the right way.

"You'll see." Roman mumbled, Dean sighed and allowed Roman to continue guiding him, only to pause and raise a curious eyebrow when Roman's phone pinged to say they where at their destination.

"A cafe? whats special about this one?" Dean asked curiously, it didn't look any different to any of the other 6 they had already passed, Roman grinned and pointed, Dean's eyes followed his finger to a sign.

 

*** FEELING THE COLD? ***

COME ON IN AND BUILD

YOUR OWN

HOT CHOCOLATE!

**********************

It declared in bright chalk writing, someone had taken the time to then draw several snowflakes around the words, Dean hardly noticed them, eyes stuck on the 'build your own hot chocolate'

"The local crew guys say its awesome so i thought we could give it a try." Roman said with an easy shrug. Dean tried to play it cool as he grabbed Roman's hand again but there was no denying the excited bounce now in his step.

Inside it was the usual cafe that was found in nearly every city they visited, a small cramped space, all the furniture made of dark polished wood, but warm and cosy, Dean and Roman found a seat at a small table that was tucked in the corner and Dean grabbed one of the little menu's taking in all his options.

"Oh... look Ro... then even have different types of chocolate." Dean said pointing to a section of the menu. Roman smiled and left Dean to deciding what he wanted.

They weren't waiting long before a young girl wandered over to take their orders.

"I will just have a mocca please, just a plain original one." Roman said the girl hummed and smiling wrote it down, then she turned to Dean.

"I will have the milk chocolate with peppermint sauce, with whipped cream, peppermint and caramel sauce topping, and mini marshmallows..." Dean said eyeing the menu critically, he nodded.

"Yup, that." The girl wrote it down and wandered off.

"I didn't get a smile... She must like you Ro." Dean teased, Roman rolled his eyes.

"No she doesn't." He mumbled.

"20 says she gives you her number." Dean said firmly, Roman narrowed his eyes then huffed and nodded.

 

5 minutes later Dean was presented with a huge mug of hot chocolate, and Roman his far more ordinary looking one, and a piece of paper, which Dean silently took the 20 offered to him before lifting his mug and taking a drink, when he pulled it back Roman had to fight hard to not aww out loud, Dean looked adorable, with whipped cream on his nose and a chocolatey moustache.

"Come're babe, you got it on your face." Roman mumbled smiling, Dean did a funny move where he went a little cross eyed trying to see the cream on his nose, then flicked out his tongue licking the chocolate off his lip but couldn't reach the cream on his nose. Roman grinned and reached out brushing it away carefully with his thumb. Dean hummed and ended up playing some kind of silent game where he was trying to find out how many ways he could get Roman to wipe the cream away, before Roman rolled his eyes and kissed him.

"'F you wanted a kiss babe all you had to do was say so." Dean grinned.

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked, Roman opened his mouth and then closed it again... He had a point.

 


	15. Christmas Baking (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making cookies

Roman paused on his way to the kitchen as a ball of... Something went flying out of the door, the blob hit the wall and Roman watched slightly disgusted as it slowly dribbled down the wall to land in a wet heap on the table. Roman's nose scrunched and he slowly approached the blob and poked it before turning to look towards the kitchen and Dean who was stood in the doorway glaring at the blob, fists at his sides which where covered in the same sticky mess that the blob was made out of.

"What're you doing?" Roman asked, eyes flicking from Dean to the blob, Dean huffed and looked for a second like he was going to fold his arms and thought the better of it.

"Wanted to make cookies." Dean mumbled.

"But the dough is stupid." he added grumpily. Roman glanced at the blob and prodded it again.

"I think you have used a bit much water babe." Roman said thoughtfully, he left the blob and wandered over gently guiding Dean to the side so he could enter the kitchen and grab a bowl before he wandered back out.

"Come here a sec." Dean slowly walked over.

"Grab the dough and put it in there." Roman instructed, Dean did, it was sloppy, and some bits remained stuck to the table but Dean managed to get the majority of it into the bowl. When he was done Roman nodded his head and the two entered the kitchen again, he carefully put the bowl down and grabbed the bag of flour, adding a little more to the mixture.

"Ok, mix that up with your hands." Dean hummed and did as Roman had said sticking his hands in the bowl and cafeully kneeding the ball, his eyes lighting up as Roman carefully added more until it looked like proper dough again.

"There, what kind of dough is it?" Roman asked. Dean shrugged.

"Um... Supposed to be sugar cookies." He said, Roman hummed and carefully pulled off a tiny piece to try.

"'S good babe." Dean grinned.

Roman grabbed the flour again and gently sprinkled some over the counter before taking the thankfully much drier ball of dough out of the bowl and placing it on the top.

"You got the roller?" He asked, Dean nodded and handed it over, Roman spent a few minutes rolling out the dough, pausing to add more flour every now and again.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Dean asked curiously.

"Used to do it with Ma when I was a kid." Roman said shrugging, Dean hummed.

"My ma just used to buy 'em." Roman paused for a second, the 'when she bothered' hadn't been said but he still heard it, he decided not to dwell on it though and eyed the dough.

"Think this is ready... you got shapes or anything you want to cut them into?" He asked. Dean nodded, and picked up a small bag of Christmas cookie cutters Roman recognised from the box of decorations and other nic naks his mother had given him, Dean must have pulled them out.

"Get cuttin' then." He said, stepping aside.

"You gotta do some too." Dean said handing him a cutter shaped like a Christmas tree.

they spent the next half an hour cutting out probably more cookies than was necessary, having to pause half way though because somehow it had descended into a play fight of sorts, so by the time they where done not only the counter but the floor and both Dean and Roman had flour everywhere.

"That was fun." Dean said a huge grin settled on his face as Roman slid the tray into the oven for the cookies to cook. Roman hummed and grinned as well when he turned to Dean, he was not overly happy with the chunk of his hair that he could see was now grey but couldn't find it in himself to care when he looked at Dean who had flour smeared over one of his cheeks, and a light dusting over his head, and a few white hand prints on his shirt but Dean was right, it had been lots of fun, Roman breathed a laugh and placed floury hands on Dean's face and pulled him in for a kiss which Dean happily returned. Roman's grin growing when he saw that Dean now had floury hands on his face.

"How we decoratin' them?" Roman asked. Dean shrugged.

"Never thought that far ahead... We have some of that tube icing stuff I think." He replied. Roman turned to the cupboard and shuffled things around before finding what Dean was talking about, tucked in the back.

"Yup." He said turning around and waving the pack at Dean who grinned then like a child sat down cross legged in front of the oven and watched the cookies finish cooking. Roman smiled and joined him, wrapping his arms around Dean from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder.

 

They had just as much fun decorating the cookies as they did making them, and Roman had laughed so hard his ribs started to hurt when Dean finished his cookies then turned the icing tube on himself and using the microwave as a mirror drew on a pretty impressive curly moustache, and monocle, then declared that Roman was to refer to him as Sir Fringe of Lunatic for the rest of time. Dean had asked him if he wanted one and against his better judgement he said yes and Dean declared he was Sir Big Dog, which sent them both into fits of giggles that only got worse when Seth arrived to spend the night before they would set out for the next loop the next morning and seeing them both sat on the floor roaring with laughter covered in flour and icing sugar asked them how much they had had to drink and then asked why he hadn't been invited. Dean had stopped laughing for long enough to decide drink was absolutely necessary and grabbed some, offering some to Seth, who after only a couple declared that he wanted a moustache too and when he was granted one Dean drunkenly declared he was Sir Architect.

It was only decided that maybe it hadn't been the best of ideas to get steaming drunk the next morning when they all had to drag themselves into the shower and then drive to the next town, however the selfies Roman found on his phone of the three of them, all in various stages of drunkenness still covered in flour and icing sent them all off into more fits of giggles. and they agreed that while drinking so much the night before starting a loop wasn't exactly smart it had been good fun.


	16. Christmas Movies (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles on the couch and christmas movies.

It had been a slow morning, spent lazing in bed cuddled up under the blankets, both Dean and Roman had been awake for a while but with the next loop due to start the next day they decided to have the day off from everything.

"We gonna lie here all day?" Dean mumbled, he was currently lying with his head on Roman's chest, Roman's arms wrapped around him, one of his hands was tucked upwards fingers lightly twirling a lock of Roman's hair around, while the other laid over Roman's stomach.

"Mmmm if you want to." Roman hummed.

"I thought we could have a movie day though." He added, shifting slightly to stretch, Dean shifted himself moving to look up to meet Roman's eyes.

"Movie day? Can we watch a bunch of Christmas movies?" Roman shrugged but grinned, Christmas movies sounded like fun. Dean beamed and pushed himself up.

"I'm gonna go see if Seth wants to join us." Dean said slipping off the bed, Roman glanced at the clock, Seth had gone home for their few days off since they would be working over Christmas and had maximised his time as best he could so had gotten a late flight out to Dean and Roman's, Roman had half woken up when the other man had arrived in the early hours of the morning (Roman had given Seth a key so that they all had one and could get into the house if they weren't travelling together, and because Dean had managed to loose his house keys twice.).

"He's gonna kill you if you wake him up, he got back late." Roman said, Dean just grinned and padded out of the room, Roman shook his head and followed slower, stepping into the hall just in time to see Dean open the door to Seth's room.

"Come on sleeping beauty, we're gonna watch Christmas movies." He heard dean say then then there was a loud 'oof'. Roman frowned and wandered to the door to find that Dean had apparently jumped on Seth who was wheezing under Dean's weight, arms pushing weakly against Dean's arm from where they where pinned under him.

"Get your fat ass off, you're crushing me." Seth Wheezed.  Dean raised his head a little.

"I jump on you all the time, and it doesn't bother you." He said, Seth groaned and let himself go limp.

"That's at work, there I am ready to be jumped on... I was not ready for your dead weight." He grumbled, then he turned his head and spotted Roman.

"Help." He whined, Roman grinned and wandered into the room.

"Come on De, get up, don't crush the princess." Seth glared, he didn't know where the princess nickname came from, all he knew was one of them, probably Dean had called him princess once and it stuck. Roman replied with an innocent smile and pulled Dean up.

"Me and De are gonna potato out on the couch today and watch Christmas movies all day if you wanna join us." He said. Seth who had burried himself back under his blankets lifted it far enough to eye Roman.

"Christmas movies?.... Can we watch The Santa Clause?" He asked, Dean scoffed.

"Course, its kinda a main Christmas movie." He said, Seth seemed to think it through.

"5 minutes." Dean beamed again and pulled Roman with him down the stairs and into the living room.

They spent 15 minutes getting ready, Dean even ran back up stairs and returned with the blanket, and all the pillows off his and Roman's bed, he then made himself a kind of nest on the couch, shoved Roman onto it and prodded at him until Roman batted his hand away and shifted to be comfortable, Dean then  settled himself once again half lying on Roman and tugged Roman's arm to wrap it around him then pulled on the blanket until they were covered and well burried in their nest. Seth had at joined them and copied Dean's idea making his own smaller nest on the chair, and when everyone was comfortable Roman grabbed the remote and pressed play in their agreed start movie of Home Alone.

 

The rest of the day went in much the same way, watching any Christmas movie that came to mind, eating whatever junk they could find in the cupboards, Roman had at one point found a couple of bags of microwave popcorn that had gained cheers from Seth and Dean when he had come back with it, at some point they stopped for a couple of hours and had a nap but once they were all awake again they started up the next movie and carried on.


	17. Finding presents (Ro) (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman goes christmas shopping

Roman had planned it as soon as he realised he would be free while Dean was busy doing media with Seth, it was time to go christmas shopping. A tiny part of him regretted the decision when he saw how busy the mall was but he really didnt know when he would next have time and it was too late to order online since they had to hit the road.

Roman wandered for a while, in all he wasnt sure what he was looking for he really wanted to stray away from his usual go to of random obscure wrestling. 

He had been standing stareing aimleslessly at a shelf containing various random items for almost half an hour when one of the assistants approached him.

"Are you ok sir?" Roman shook himself out of his thoughts and looked over

"Er.... Yeah." He said uncertinally, the girl smiled.

"Having trouble?" She asked, Roman let his shoulders slump and nodded.

"Guessing her presents have been amazing and you want to give her something just as good back huh?" She asked, eys landing on Romans ring which unless he was wrestling he never took off, Roman smiled.

"Yeah... Something like that, we havnt been engaged long but hes my world." The girl blinked frowning slightly when Roman said he but seemed to shake herself off, deciding she had heard wrong.

"Well, what does she like? Maybe I could help." She suggested, Roman quirked an eyebrow but shrugged.

"Sure, he can be a pain in the ass to buy for." Roman joked and allowed her to lead him off further into the store.

"Hes big into wrestling." Roman added.

"Hmmm wrestling? Like WWE?" She asked curiously, Roman nodded.

"Yeah but we work for WWE so any stuff we want from them we can pretty much have for free cos they like us to wander round with our merch on." Roman said the girl looked over in surprise, then a look of recognision passed ovr her face.

"Oh... Yeah I knew I recognised your face, I restocked the toys this morning. Is that weird? That your an action figure?" She asked. Roman nodded.

"It will never not be weird to see myself as one of the toys that I grew up playing with." He replied, the girl turned down an isle that to roman looked like it was as full of random nick nacks as where he had just been.

"You might find something useful here." She said, Roman shrugged.

"Worth a look." He agreed and thanking the girl he wandered off. 

As it turned out the girl was right, he managed to find something for Dean and something for Seth, so left the store feeling much happier than he had before and feeling less stressed now that he could hit the road knowing he had eante he needed, because even though they had a couple of days off over the next week it was hard to say if they would actuallyhave time to go shopping.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this lacked description I really struggled to explain Roman shopping without giving away what Roman has for them (want to keep that bit for christmas Day :) 
> 
> Also sorry chapters have been late/kind of short over the last couple of days, i had some personal things to deal with and because of that my writing suffered a little, things are pretty much back to normal now though so the last few chapters will hopefully be better :)


	18. Snowed In (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting snowed in isn't ideal but fun can still be had.

The night went mostly to plan, the usual high energy of a Monday night. What no one had been prepared for was the security guys standing at the doors telling them that unless they were dying and needed to go to the hospital right now they weren't going anywhere any time soon. They all got a good look at the blizzard that was raging outside before they were directed back into building and towards the crowded locker room.

"So what now?" Dean asked, he was mostly talking to Roman and Seth but was willing to hear a suggestion from anyone, they had already been sat around for an hour and a bored Dean was a dangerous Dean.

"We wait." Seth said shrugging, there was nothing more for it, Dean huffed.

"But I'm bored." Seth shook his head and grabbed his headphones sliding them onto his head and punching his bags before he curled up on the chair he was sitting on using his bag as a pillow and his jacket as a blanket, Dean rolled his eyes then turned to Roman.

"Think we could do it in the ring now?" He asked, Roman blinked.

"What is it with wanting to do it in the ring?" He asked, Dean shrugged.

"Why not, never done it there before, done everything else in the ring so why not that." Roman couldn't help but fondly shake his head.

"Your a fool babe, but I don't think Hunter or worse Vince would be happy if we did it in their ring."

"Why not... Vince let Edge do it... Live on air I might add... Least I don't want a live audience." Roman snorted but shook his head, Dean pouted for a few seconds before grinning telling Roman he was ready to drop it.

"We should do what Seth's doin' and get some sleep." Roman suggested.

"Can I use you as my pillow?" Dean asked, Roman smiled.

"Sure." Dean pretended to think it over for a few seconds before he smiled and nodded.

"Ok I can accept that."

Roman did the same as Seth and grabbed his bag punching it to shift the items inside it around until it felt more squishy before settling himself down with his head resting on it, Dean watching until Roman held out his arms which he then joined him, lying out down Roman's side settling his head on Roman's chest and sighing happily as Roman arranged their jackets into makeshift blankets before wrapping his arms around Dean and pulling him close. Roman was surprised Dean settled as quickly as he did but felt Dean's breathing slow fairly quickly, their own movements having set alot of the other guys off who too took the idea and settled themselves in their spots to at least try and get some sleep.

 

Roman didn't realise he had fallen asleep until he woke up, swimming awake a few hours later to a dim room, someone had switched off all the lights in the room but propped the bathroom door open and had left a light on in there, and people had either given up on sleeping or had dosed like Roman had or were in some cases still sleeping. Roman wasn't sure what had woken him but a shift to glance at Dean's still sleeping form made him decide to keep still and quiet.

"That's all kinds of cute." Roman stilled himself more at the whisper, he didn't know who it was.

"What is?" Someone whispered back.

"Dean and Roman."

"Oh... Yeah." The two fell quiet for a few seconds, Roman risked a glance over and saw two heads turned his and Dean's way, but wasn't at the right angle to be able to make out who it was in the dim light.

"Ever thing there's someone out there who will love you like those two love each other?" Someone asked.

"Man, I gotta hope so, those two are end game goals, if I can find me someone who looks at me like those two look at each other I will be a happy guy." Roman thought that was Finn or Sheamus, he wasn't sure who just knew it was an irish whisper he could hear, but he couldn't stop his arms from tightening slightly around Dean, a warm happy feeling welling up inside him, He never hid it any more, had used those words when he proposed. End game, and it made him so warm and happy inside to hear someone else use it, to be end game goals for someone else filled him up with something that he couldn't describe.

Roman shifted slightly adjusting his head on his bags and felt himself drift off again, he woke up again a few hours later to more lights on and more people awake, and Hunter wandering into the locker room.

"Ok guys, I know its been a long night, but we are thinking another hour or so so they can clear the roads and we can finally get out of here, if you all want some breakfast come down to catering." He said, a few of the guys stood up stretching and yawning and left out the door before Hunter. Roman glanced down and hugged Dean tighter and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Dean shifted in response eyes blinking open slowly.

"Want some breakfast babe?" Dean hummed and nodded, a sure sign to Roman that Dean hadn't been fully asleep, he was far too coherent. Dean pushed himself up and yawned widely. Roman sitting up arching his back to stretch it out where it had gone a little but numb from lying in the same position for hours. He reached out and lightly prodded Seth who blinked at him for several seconds.

"Breakfast?" He asked, Seth responded with a deep breath and sat up himself before nodding and the three slowly pushed themselves up and headed to catering for breakfast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows chapter will follow on from this but as usual you don't hve to have ready this to understand it and vice versa :)
> 
> See you tomorrow :)


	19. Snnowball war (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great snowball war would be talked about for a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited for minor fixes

Dean froze when something cold, hard and wet smacked him right on the side of the head, in all it only took him a few seconds to figure out what it was, but after a night sleeping on the floor after being snowed in at the arena a snowball meeting with the side of his head was not welcome, Seth and Roman stared as Dean took in a long slow deep breath, and slowly turned his head in the direction that it had come from, quickly finding the cause... Enzo was standing looking horrified, his hand half hanging awkwardly in the air, he let out a tiny squeak when furious blue met his own.

"Dean... Man... I'm sorry bro... I swear I didn't meant to hit you." Dean narrowed his eyes as Enzo started babbling. He stuck out his hand and Enzo watched wide eyed as Seth placed a compact ball into Dean's waiting hand, then with the kind of precision baseball players would kill for threw the ball with all his strength, it hit its intended target, smacking Enzo square in the face. Next to their cars several of the other guys roared with laughter, Enzo huffed, grabbed a hand full more snow and threw it at Finn who was laughing and was closest, Finn shrieked as the ball split on impact and a chunk slid down under his coat and shirt and immediately retaliated grabbing his own pile of snow and throwing it, his aim was off and it hit Strowman who like Dean froze, and like Dean slowly turned around, and then it was war.

Half an hour later the war was still in fill swing, the roster had separated themselves off into smaller factions, cars were being used as breakers to hide behind and make up supplies, or they would be until the snow behind it had been exhausted and then they had to take their lives in their hands to run for another car and more cover to start again.

As expected Dean, Seth and Roman made up one faction, Seth was humming, he had drawn out a mini map of the parking lot, the cars and where everyone was. It had been made into an unspoken but accepted rule that if you got hit you were out, and once all members of a team were out that was game over for that team.

"Ok, Dean, if you got that way." Seth started, waving his hand to their left. "Two cars down, you should be clear to get Sheamus, Cesaro and Joe." Seth said, looking back down at his little map. Dean grunted an affirmative, and peeked around the side of their car to get a look, a ball of snow narrowly missing him as he shot back.

"Ro... You go that way." Seth said waving the other way. "If you go down three cars that will put you in the clear to get Elias, Bray and Matt. then come back and we will regroup for the next teams." Seth said.

"What about you?" Dean asked.

"I am going to stay here, Strowman, Show and Kane are in front of us, so I will provide cover fire while you two head out and try to take them down from here." Seth said, Dean nodded, Roman hummed, and stuck out his fist for a bump, two more joining it, the plan was set.

 

Meanwhile across the lot a mini team of Finn, Jordan and Enzo were trying to come up with their own plan.

"We have to take out The Shield." Jordan hissed. "They are our biggest problem."

"Not sure that's accurate." Enzo stated blandly. "We got the big guys on a team together." Finn hummed in agreement.

"Yeah... We got to take out the heavy hitters first."

"GO!" All three jumped at the shout and risked a peak around their car to see what was going on, leaning around just in time to see Seth pop up and throw several balls in quick succession towards where they knew Strowman and his team where hiding, while also seeing Dean shoot one way and Roman the other.

"We have to help Seth." Finn said, grabbing a few of the balls they had made and stocked up, standing up and throwing one hard, ducking down quickly when Strowman slowly turned as Finn's ball hit home, Strowman looked around for a few seconds to try and see who had got him but as the rules stated he shrugged and wandered off to where the superstars who had either not joined in or were already out had decided to congregate.

Jordan chanced it and popped up himself and took a ball straight to the face, he groaned in pain grabbing his nose and slowly wandered off.

"Sorry guys." Finn giggling shook his head, and both he and Enzo looked at each other as three shouts rang out, taking caution to the wind and popped up in time to see Sheamus, Cesaro and Joe trudge off the remnants of a snowball each covering them, both Finn and Enzo stood for too long though, feeling a ball hit him square in the back he and Enzo raised their hands in defeat and joined the others.

"Who got you?" Finn asked when he got there.

"Dean." Sheamus said.

"Dean? He got all three of you?" Enzo asked, the three nodded.

"Yup, Seth got you three." Strowman growled.

"They have employed a divide and take down strategy." Corey explained.

"Its working brilliantly." He added and nodded, from here they could see Dean make it back to Seth crouching against the car, and both he and Seth grabbed more snow throwing it across the lot to where Roman was crouched behind a different car, Roman paused, grabbed some snow then held up a hand counting down from three, then he dived one way while Seth and Dean jumped up and threw their balls, not waiting to see if they made it, crouching down almost immediately so the balls from Show and Kane sailed safely over them. There was a groan of disappointment as Bray stood up, snow splattered through his beard, Matt who's hair looked more white than usual and Elias who it looked like had been hit on the shoulder started making their way over.

"Oh... Final two teams... Shield vs Kane and Show..." Corey said.

They watched as Seth, Dean and Roman put their heads together discussing their next move.

 

"Alright, We got two left, there's three of us, but the final two are Kane and Show... So... Its either all out assault, or we come up with a plan." Roman said, Dean hummed and leaned against the car, wiggling his fingers which where numb with the cold.

"Whichever way will be fastest, I kinda cant feel my fingers right now." Seth sniffed and nodded.

"Yeah man, I'm freezing now."

"Ring tactics, we got separate ways, and circle them, we call out when we are in position and attack from three directions." Roman suggested. Seth and Dean nodded and the plan was made.

The others spectating watched as Dean shifted to a crouch and darted towards them, Roman darting the other way and Seth staying where he was, grabbing some snow and making several balls ready.

"What do you think their plan is?" Someone asked.

"If you ask me they are circling like they do in the ring." Michael said, Dean slid behind another car, perfectly in line for where he needed to be then, after making a few balls of his own threw back his head and howled.

"Wow... I didn't know they actually did that." Someone said sounding amused, there was also several snickers, but when there was a deeper answering howl they all shared looks, maybe it wasn't as jokey as they first thought. There was several seconds then Seth let out his own howl and with no further warning all three jumped up. Kane and Show put up a good fight, it took another 10 minutes of frantic throwing and making more balls but as Show ducked one from Seth, it put him in direct line from Dean, and when Kane ducked one from Roman, he moved back up straight into the final one from Seth.

There was a roar from the gathered roster and Seth, Roman and Dean regrouped together in the space in the middle of their makeshift battle ground all looking very pleased with themselves, faces flushed from the cold, and shivering slightly, but still gathered to ball their firsts together in a shield fist bump.

After having a mini celebration everyone piled back inside of the arena heading back to catering for warm drinks, all the chatter being about their war and all the fun they had had.


	20. Santa (Fluffy Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa suits and elf costumes can be fun

It started at the mall, with a relatively simple question from Roman.

"When did you grow out of it?" Dean blinked.

"When did I grow out of what?" Roman nodded his head towards something ahead of them, Dean followed his line of sight to where there was a queue of families and the roof of a hut.

"Oh... I dunno." Dean said shrugging.

"I was maybe 11 or 12 I guess... Just kinda grew out of it when I realised there is no way in hell one dude could make his way round the entire world in a 24 hour period. When did you grow out of it?" He asked curiously, Roman hummed.

"Probably about the same time I guess." Dean and Roman fell quiet as they passed the hut, two smiling people outside dressed like elves.

"What was your most ridiculous Christmas costume?" Dean asked grinning, Roman rolled his eyes.

"Dressed like an elf once for a Christmas party." He said shrugging, "What about you?" Dean thought about it for a few seconds.

"Gingerbread man? No... I was an angel once." Roman qirked an eyebrow.

"You an angel?" Dean huffed but smirked.

"I was an amazing angel... Was for a play at school when I was 6 or 7." Roman hummed. and they spent most of the afternoon teasing each other about silly Christmas costumes they had worn as children.

"So... If I dressed up as Santa would you sit on my lap?" Dean asked casually when they had sat down in a cafe a few hours later for some food, Roman who had been mid drink choked. he coughed a few times then sent an utterly bewildered look at Dean who burst out laughing.

"You're right, you should dress up as Santa and I will sit on your lap." Roman just blinked several times opening and closing his mouth but not finding words.

 

It all came to a head some 4 days later, if Roman was honest he hadn't stopped thinking about what Dean had said about sitting on his lap if he dressed like Santa, and Roman wasn't dumb enough to not realise what exactly Dean had meant by sitting on his lap, so as a joke he had managed to come across a cheap Santa costume and had bought it. when he eventually slipped it on later that night it looked as terrible as he had thought, but he happily dumped the hat on his head and opened the bedroom door.

"De?" He called, now he thought about it Dean had been surprisingly quiet for the last half an hour, and if Roman knew one thing for sure, it was that unless he was sleeping a quiet Dean could be a dangerous Dean. Roman frowned when he thought he heard a thump from down stairs. he carefully stepped out of the room and down the stairs.

"Dean?" He tried again and was sure he heard bells jingling. His curiosity rising he pushed the living room door open and froze then snorted.

“What are you wearing?” He asked, Dean turned bells softly jingling with his movement and stared.

“Could ask you the same thing.” He stated crossing his arms, Roman couldn't help the grin that spread across his face then he laughed. Dean shook his head but was also grinning.

 

Roman wandered into the room proper crossing it slowly to Dean, who had apparently found an elf costume from somewhere, green pants that clung as all his pants did to his small waist, accentuating his hips and long legs, a red and green shirt that was adorned with little bells around the bottom and the sleeves, tight around his well built arms and chest. Roman slid his hands around him.

"You my little elf De?" Dean hummed and leaned into him, going in for a chaste kiss which Roman returned thankful he had decided to forgo the ratty fake beard that had come with the costume.

"Depends... Are you my personal Santa?" Dean asked it was Roman's turn to hum out a response, tightening his arms around Dean he pulled him closer, and kissed him properly. Roman shifted pressing small kisses along Dean's jaw, Dean moaned quietly as Roman's lips pressed on a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Mmmm, Ro..."

"You my good elf De? Want me to show you how amazing you are?" Dean hummed out another quiet moan, tilting his head to grant Roman better access.

"Jump up babe." Roman prompted, sliding his hands down to Dean's ass and when Dean jumped, he tightened his hold, Dean's legs wrapping around his waist so Roman could turn and carry him out of the room and up the stairs. They paused several times on the stairs, Roman using the walls as a good opportunity to press Dean against the nearest surface for kisses that were getting steadily more heated.

Roman kicked the bedroom door closed as soon as they passed through it crossing the room to drop Dean down on the bed crawling over him and leaning in for another sloppy kiss. Dean's fingers scrambled against Roman's back before they slid down, fidgeting with the string on the pants before his hand slid into the pants to start softly pumping Roman's cock. Roman moaned into Dean's mouth hips lightly thrusting looking for more friction from Dean's hands. Dean pushed upwards, Roman shifting backwards so Dean could sit up, more focused on Dean's hand and what it was doing that anything else.

Dean pulled away, tugging at his shirt which softly jingled as he pulled it over his head, throwing it off somewhere, before his hands started pushing at the jacket of Roman's suit, sliding the sleeves down Roman's arms and off, Roman only letting his own wandering hands move off Dean for long enough to free them from the sleeves, Dean grabbing it and throwing it away, Roman pushing him back down and attacking his neck with gentle kisses and soft bites, coaxing more moans from Dean, keeping one hand planted on the bed at Dean's side to support his weight he returned the favour and plunged his hand inside Dean's pants, Dean took the cue and did the same, both moaning at the feeling.

"Mmmm... Ro... Need you." Roman hummed, and one handed tried to shove Dean's pants away, Dean huffed slightly, tilting his head to give Roman more access to his neck, his free hand pushing on his pants, it was awkward but he was eventually kicking them off his legs, Roman's coming off far easier since he wasn't lying down.

"Inside me... Now." Dean panted, wrapping his legs around Roman and trying to pull him down, Roman went where Dean was prompting settling his hips against Dean, creating a delicious friction as their bodies rubbed together. Letting go of Dean he reached over for the draw on the bedside table, detaching himself from Dean's neck for long enough to look at where he was reaching and fidgeting inside the draw until his fingers found the bottle of lube he was looking for, at which point he turned his attention back to Dean, leaning in for a kiss, Dean hummed and wrapped his arms around Roman's shoulders, lifting his head slightly to press into Roman's kiss, moaning softly as Roman slipped a lubed up finger inside him, granting Roman access for their tongues to make the kiss far more sloppy. 

Roman took his time adding a second and then a third finger, as always taking pleasure in watching Dean slowly fall apart under him. Roman shifted his fingers as he slowly pumped them in and out of Dean, watching and waiting, listening for Dean to tell him he had found what he was looking for, and knew exactly when he had found it, Dean arching his back, moaning deeply and pressing his hips down on to Roman's fingers, his gasped "Right there." Not needed. Roman shifted again, once again going for that spot on Dean's neck that Roman knew drove him wild and attacking it with abandon, Enjoying the mewls and moans that escaped Dean as he writhed on Roman's fingers, looking for more but not yet finding it.

"Ro... Please... Don't tease me... Please... Need you inside me." Dean gasped and pleaded, Roman carefully pulled his fingers out grinning into Dean's neck at the disappointed mewl that escaped the other man.

"Shhh... 'S ok babe." Roman whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Dean's lips as he carefully lubed himself up and slowly pressed inside, moaning softly at the tight heat Dean provided, he stilled resting his head on Dean's shoulder, giving him time to adjust.

"Mmmm... Ro... Move." Dean said, fingers lightly digging into his shoulders hips shifting. Roman shifted, setting up a steady rhythm, steadily increasing his thrusts, angling slightly different with each thrust, smiling into another kiss when Dean cried out as Roman found his prostate again.

"There!" Roman sped up his thrusts as Dean tightened around him in response to the pleasure, it wasn't long before Dean moaned loudly and with another arch of his back and getting almost impossibly tight around Roman he came, cum smearing over their stomachs not that Roman or Dean really paid much attention as Dean dragged Roman over the edge with him, Roman's thrusts slowed becoming slightly off rhythm as he rode out his orgasm before he stilled and carefully pulled out of Dean before lying at his side.

They were quiet for a while, Dean shifting to lie wrapped in Roman's arms after grabbing his discarded shirt to clean them off (it was closest) sharing the smae soft gentle chaste kisses that started it all off.

"Love you Ro." Dean mumbled.

"Love you too babe." Dean hummed and leaned in for another kiss.

"'Nother round in the shower?" He asked eyes sparkling. Roman breathed a laugh.

"Like you have to ask." He stated, Dean grinned and slid off the bed padding over to the door of their en suite bathroom, he paused in the door way turning to face Roman who was still laid on the bed watching Dean as he moved.

"Coming?" He asked, Roman grinned and slid off the bed to follow him.

 


	21. Finding Presents (Dean) (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's turn.

"Do you think I could give Ro myself for Christmas." Dean asked, Seth paused, frowned, narrowing his eyes slightly as he processed what Dean had just said.

"Did you just ask if you could give yourself to Roman for Christmas?" He asked, Dean grinned.

"Yup... Think I could?" Seth opened then closed his mouth.

"I guess?" He eventually said, Dean smirked.

"That a question or an answer Princess?" Seth scowled, there was that nickname again, Dean went through phases of using it and not using it, apparently he was going through a using it phase.

"An answer." He grumbled, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head he grabbed a bottle of water wetting his hair.

"Lets go." Dean hummed, throwing the roll of tape he had been fidgeting with into his bags and followed Seth out of the locker room for their segment.

 

"You're not really gonna do that are you?" Seth asked some 40 minutes later as they finished up getting changed after their match.

"Do what?" Dean asked.

"Give Roman yourself as a gift... I mean how would you even do that?" Seth asked.

"Easy enough, I managed to get myself tangled in the Christmas lights that are up outside the day we up them up... Ro ended up fucking me on the living room floor... Could just tangle myself up in tinsel... And lights... Naked... And sit under the tree." Seth scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Damn it Dean... How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want or need to know what you two get up to in private." Seth grumbled, his nose still scrunched up, Dean laughed loudly.

"Worth it Princess, too much fun to tease you... Seriously though... What can I get him." Dean said, lightly biting his lip and Seth realised that despite all his joking Dean really was worrying about this.

"Whatever you want, Doesn't matter what you get him Dean, he will love it anyway because its off you." Seth said simply.

"Do you have any ideas?" He asked, Dean shrugged.

"A couple... I got like 4 bags of those gummy bottle things he likes when we were in Europe, have had them stashed, apart from that bag I gave him the other week."

"See that's how I know you wont really have trouble here, you thought ahead enough to get him his favourite sweets and enough to last him probably a few months... Or at least last till the next European loop." Seth said, to him it was simple, Dean went through the same thing every year and he knew Roman had gone through it too until he had finally managed to find something a few days before. Dean hummed thoughtfully, feeling reassured, but still felt like his head was buzzing, idea after idea popping into his head which for whatever reason he vetoed or shoved to the back of queue as a 'maybe if i come up with nothing else' kind of present.

"You will come up with something stop worrying." Seth said as he finished tying his shoes and grabbed his bags. Dean hummed again, and followed after Seth.

 

It turned out that Seth was right, he did manage to find something and Dean silently hoped that he was as good as Seth seemed to think it was when he had told him what he had gotten, Dean had shrugged and told himself that if it didn't work to plan at least he had Roman's favourite sweets and if all else failed he could easily go to his more ridiculous idea of giving Roman himself as a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same deal as before, I was trying not to overly explain things so I am not repeating things on Christmas Day :)


	22. Just Making it (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snow slows them down.

Roman bit his lip as he glanced up at the screen hanging from the wall, glancing down the list then to his watch before turning on his heel to pace down the isle of seats to the window, where a plane was being pushed back, slower than normal, and in the distance he could see several trucks valiantly pushing snow off the only clear stretch of tarmac.

Familiar arms wrapped around him from behind.

"It'll be ok Ro." Dean whispered into his ear, Roman bit his lip again, shifting to rest his hands on top of the ones settled around his waist, watching as the trucks scurried out of the way to clear the runway and the plane was finally cleared for take off.

"We'll make it." Dean said again.

"What makes you so sure?" Roman asked, once again looking at his watch, they were already running 3 hours behind schedule.

"Because if I know your family like I think I do they will wait for you to get there, and besides they are behind us anyway its still early there." Dean said firmly, Roman hummed then sighed relaxing into Dean's arms.

"I like that we can be like this in public now." He mumbled, in all it wasn't far from what they had been like before, but Dean's idea of them coming out live on Raw and how he had actually implemented the idea would probably be one of Roman's favourite stories to tell for years to come. Roman felt a different kind of freedom now, felt like he really could be affectionate with Dean, show the world how much he loved him, they weren't kissing each other at ring side or anything, nether was all that much into putting their personal life out there like that, but small moments like this where they could just loose themselves in each others arms and not worry about someone outing them before they were ready where the kind of moments Roman loved.

 

Roman had indulged in standing wrapped in Dean's arms for maybe 15 minutes before he started pacing again. Dean had let him, understanding better than anyone what it was like when you just couldn't stand or sit still. There was a noticeable slump of relief from Roman's shoulders when there was an announcement for their flight and they gathered their things heading for the gate, the plane finally taking off some 45 minutes later. Roman relaxed into his seat, watching past Dean as the ground shrunk away beneath the steadily rising plane.

"See told you it would be ok." Dean said, Roman hummed, he still wasn't sure there was no way they would be there on time now, they would still be at least 2 hours later than planned even if Roman let Dean drive.

Dean tilted his head still seeing the tightness in Roman's body.

"Hey..." Roman looked over as Dean placed a gentle hand on his knee.

"'S ok Ro, we will make it, trust me." Roman nodded, he did, he trusted Dean without exception, and this was not a time when that would ever change. Roman shifted, lacing his fingers with Dean's and forcing himself to relax.

"Bit worried about flying huh?" Roman managed to not jump at the quiet voice, he turned to his other side and glanced at the girl sat next to him who smiled, he blinked several times.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly.

"Its ok to be worried, I get like that sometimes." She said, at his other side he heard Dean release a quiet snort.

"Its nice of your friend to try and calm you down though." She added, Roman blinked several times.

"I'm not... He's not..." Dean leaned forward to look at her from Roman's other side.

"What he's trying to say is he's not afraid of flying, and I'm not just his friend." Dean snapped, Roman frowned slightly then saw the look on her face and realised she had been trying and failing to flirt with him.

"S' ok babe." Roman mumbled, adjusting his grip on Dean's hand, Dean huffed and dropped back against his seat, his free hand coming up to tap at his collarbone. Roman didn't turn back to the girl in fact he ignored her for most of the flight, choosing instead to distract himself with Dean, who after letting Roman fidget with his fingers for a few minutes shifted in his seat and let go of Roman's hand before taking it in his other hand.

"Thumb war!" He declared, making his thumb do a very low bow, the tip of his thumb lightly brushing against Roman's hand.

"What are you 5 now?" Roman teased, but even as he spoke he made his own thumb bow back, and the war began, Roman won, then Dean won, then there was a tense 5 minutes where neither dared move in case it gave the other an opening, Dean won, then won again, then Roman won, and before either of them knew it they had passed nearly half an hour.

They eventually settled again, Dean shifting to rest his head on Roman's shoulder, but Roman steadily got more angsty, checking his watch almost constantly before he mentally worked out what time it was at home, Dean never said anything, simply held his hand squeezing it every now and again. Giggling quietly when the plane landed with its usual soft thump and Roman seemed to sit up straighter as if he was tempted to stand up and demand they let him off the plane there and then on the run way.

 

Dean grabbed their bags 15 minutes later while Roman went on ahead to collect keys for their car, finding him waiting when he emerged from the baggage reclaim, once his hands were free after dumping them all in the back he gently plucked the keys from Roman's hand a pushed him towards the passenger side.

"Today we need my driving." Dean stated, Roman opened his mouth and it was only a testament to how lost in his own head he was over how late they were that he didnt protest, though Dean did grin amused when they arrived at the front door and Roman looked for a second like he had gripped the seat belt so hard they would have to break out tools to get them to relax. Roman threw off his seatbelt and pratically ran to the front door, pushing it open to a roar of greeting from his family.

"Roman, baby you made it." Roman's mother said pulling him into a tight hug.

"Just in time for dinner." She said happily, Dean leaned against the door frame and smiled.

"Told ya we would make it Ro." Roman beamed finally relaxing, hugging his mother back before she let go and pulled Dean into her arms.

"Always is a worry wart our Roman." She whispered into his ear, Dean grinned meeting eyes with Roman behind her and winked.

"He wouldn't be our Ro if he wasn't." He replied, before letting go, Roman wandered up and hugged him from behind.

"Thanks babe." He said quietly kissing him on the cheek.

"Any time." Dean replied.

 


	23. Dinner With Family (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Roman have dinner with Roman's family.

Dean had ended up glueing himself to Roman's side not long after they had arrived at Roman's parents, surprised when he saw there were members of Roman's family he still didn't know.

"Seriously Ro... How big is your family?" He joked, Roman just grinned.

"Sometimes I'm not sure myself." Roman said honestly, Dean giggled.

"Starting to think we should have a second ceremony just for your family." Dean mumbled prompting a laugh from Roman.

"I'm serious." He insisted he too was grinning now.

"I know babe, come on, lets eat." Roman said pulling Dean up and towards the huge dining room, made that way deliberately by Roman's farther so they would all have somewhere for family get together's.

 

Dean was pleased to find himself sat between Roman and Roman's mother, happy to find that he wasn't sat next to someone he didn't know, something about the people at the table being Roman's family making him nervous. He was relatively quiet, happily eating his dinner and half paying attention to the conversation.

"Roman, you haven't introduced us to your friend." Dean looked up at the voice, recognising her as someone Roman had pointed out as a distant cousin. Roman swallowed his mouthful.

"Sorry, been so long I can't remember how he's met and who he hasn't, this is Dean." Roman said, grinning.

"De, this is another uce." Roman said grinning, Dean grinned himself at Roman's introduction, it had become a running joke that was also the best way to go about introducing everyone, nearly everyone in Roman's family called each other uce, Dean had happy accepted it.

"Nice to meet you Dean, how do you know Roman?" She asked.

"Work, 'm a superstar too, we hit the main roster together." There was a mumble from the people gathered around the table.

"Aren't you going to see your own family?" She asked curiously, Roman stilled, Dean did too.

"Ain't got no family to go see." He finally said.

"Family's right here babe." Roman said quietly, slipping his hand into Dean's under the table.    

The conversation had moved on again from there, talk of everything and anything, Dean had enthusiastically joined in when someone had mentioned wrestling, Roman taking the time to sit back and listen to Dean talk about a match he had seen once and a move he had always wanted to try but had never been able to figure out the mechanics of, before saying he had found one once that he knew Roman would have looked awesome doing but Roman had point blank refused to try it. From there the conversation had moved on to gossip and relationships.

"How about you Roman... Are you seeing anyone?" Someone Dean had never met, Roman had pointed her out as a distant Aunt that Roman had quietly joked that he was sure he hadn't seen since before he had started for WWE. Roman looked up brow furrowing, he had thought everyone knew, then he shrugged.

"Yeah?" He said uncertainly, at Dean's side his mother laughed.

"Is that a question or an answer?" She asked, Roman seemed to shake himself off.

"An answer. I'm engaged actually." He said

"Oh..." His aunt started before she trailed off, an unasked question hanging in the air, her eyes flicking to Dean and back to Roman, clearly thinking that if Roman was engaged surely he would have brought her rather than his friend, Roman grinned.

"I am marrying Dean." He supplied, turning to grin at Dean who smiled back dimples popping.

"We've been together nearly 6 years." Roman added, then lifted his hand from under the table where it had been settled in Dean's the whole time, turning his wrist to show every one his ring. Across the table the cousin from earlier let out a tiny scream.

"Oh my god... Its beautiful Roman." She stood up reaching across the table to grab Roman's hand to pull it closer to inspect the ring.

"I know." He said easily, because it was, the thing only came off now for matches, and only because he couldn't wear it in the ring due to the risk of injuring someone by mistake. (Not that he would ever take that risk.) It had become a kind of entrance thing for them, taking off their ring and handing it either to each other or the ref for safe keeping then slipping it back into place before they even made their exits.

"Surprised you didn't know, it was all over everything considering we came out by Dean kissing me live on international television a couple of weeks ago on raw." He said laughing, at his side Dean released a quiet sigh, still remembering the whole host of tweets Roman's phone had blown up with when he turned his phone on the day after he had posted the tweet of them in bed together, the response had been overwhelmingly positive, sure there was some negative but there was always negative, so neither cared.

"Live on television... That was brave." Someone said, Dean shrugged.

"I was tired of hiding the best thing that ever happened to me, I like to keep my personal life exactly that, personal, its why I don't use social media, like, at all, but I wanted to be able to be with Ro regardless of if the cameras are there or not." Roman slid his arm around Dean's waist pulling him to his side and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Love you babe." He wispered into Dean's hair.

"Love you too Ro." Dean whispered back, both ignored the quiet awww that came from the gathered family, choosing instead to enjoy their moment, which Roman's mother managed to pull them away from by offering up desert.

"Man... I'm glad I cant eat like this every day... I would be as big as a house." Dean said sitting back after finishing desert.

"Could do with putting some meat on that tiny ass waist of yours babe." Roman teased, poking Dean in the side, Dean squeaked and jumped away.

"You like my tiny ass waist though." He teased back, Roman's cheeks coloured slightly but he didn't deny it.

The rest of the evening passed in much the same way, gentle teasing going between Roman and Dean, far more conversation amongst the gathered family, as some of them got to know the man who had quite obviously stolen their nephew's (or cousin's) heart.

 

 


	24. Twas the night before (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chistmas Eve

The day started off relatively slow considering it was a road day, Roman as usual woke up first and wander down stairs enjoying a slow morning with his family who had stayed the night, as 10:30 rolled around though he made to move.

"I'm gonna go wake De." He said, Roman's mother smiled and stood up herself.

"I will get some coffee on for him." She said kissing Roman on the cheek as he passed, Roman grinned and thanked his mother before wandering out of the room and up the stairs.

He smiled when he reached what had been his room back when he lived at home, Dean was spread out on the bed, clearly having moved when Roman left, still fast asleep. Roman wandered into the room pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek.

"De... Time to wake up baby." Dean hummed, shifting to press his face briefly into the pillow, but didn't show any signs of waking up just yet.

"De?" Dean hummed again.

"Its time to wake up baby." Dean blinked his eyes open, his as always beautiful sleepy blue meeting his.

"Hey." Dean mumbled what could have been a hey in response but sounded more like a grumble, shifting stretching his legs and arms before slumping back relaxing into the pillows.

"Mama has coffee on for you babe." Dean smiled.

"L've y'r m'ma." Dean mumbled, Roman grinned.

"Yeah, she loves you too baby, c'me on, let her feed you up before we have to hit the road later." Dean hummed and finally pushed himself up, blinking sleepily and gazing around the room while he pulled himself together a little, accepting the shirt Roman offered him he pulled it on and slid off the bed and stumbling for the door to head down stairs.

 

The gathered members of Roman's family all looked around when the living room door opened again and Dean stumbled through it, if they hadn't know better they all would have collectively agreed the man was drunk. Dean looked pretty dishevelled, his hair lying in messy strands over his head, softly curling away from his head at the sides and back where his hair was shorter, mussed from sleep, wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts, bare feet and looked like he was more asleep than awake. Roman followed him and guided him to sit down, sitting first before pulling the sleepy man to sit on his lap, Dean accepting the offered cup of coffee from his mother with a mumbled thanks and a m'nin'. Roman's mother smiled.

"Good morning Darling." She said, it took Dean a little while to finish pulling himself together, Roman slowly coaxing full words and eventually full sentences out of him as his coffee slowly disappeared and the caffeine started to work its magic.

"When do we have to leave?" Dean asked stretching again on Roman's lap.

"Bout 2?" Roman said thoughtfully working out on his head when their flight was and how long it would take them to get to the airport, Dean hummed, and stood up, stretching out his back.

"'M gonna go take a shower." Dean said before he disappeared into the kitchen and coming back to wander back upstairs, Roman's mother hummed thoughtfully.

"Must you go tonight Roman?" She asked, looking at the time and clearly realising she was fast running out of time to spend with her son.

"Yeah mama, we got the show tomorrow, remember, We got to fly out for it." Roman replied. "And besides, if we did stay it would mean Seth would be all alone tonight and that would suck for anybody." Roman added, Roman's mother sighed but nodded.

"It's ok ma, We will be back day after boxing day... Or maybe boxing day itself depending on the schedule." Roman said, Roman's mother beamed happy to hear he would be back again so soon.

 

The afternoon of their day went as well as could be expected when travelling on Christmas Eve, the airport had been packed, the flight just as packed, and Dean had joked that they would still be waiting for their baggage come the new year when they had found the baggage reclaim area just as busy as everywhere else. There had been another long wait to get the keys for their rental, so much that by the time they made it to the hotel, stopped at the desk to pick up their keys from a tired looking girl working the reception desk and finally made it to their room both were ready to collapse. Thankfully Seth arrived not much after, Roman pulling himself up from where he had flopped down on the bed next to dean to open the door, he was wide awake and his happy mood was infectious.

"Come on, lets not spend the night moping in a hotel room on Christmas Eve, lets at least go down to the bar for a drink." Seth said encouragingly, Dean hummed, lifting his head.

"Beer?" He asked.

"Beer." Seth confirmed, that was all they needed to hear and less than 10 minutes later the three found themselves a table on the bar down stairs, nursing cold beers and chatting about what they had been up to while at home.

After his third beer Roman mumbled something about the bathroom and wandered off Seth moving too, to replenish his and Dean's empty glasses, Roman saying he would get one of his own on his way back.

"You know... Ro has been gone for a while." Dean said as their last piece of conversation trialled off, looking thoughtfully at Roman's empty seat as if he expected it to start talking and give him all the answers.

"Hmm... Maybe he got lost." Seth giggled, both were pleasantly buzzed, but not drunk having put away another couple of beers in the time Roman had been gone.

"We should go find him." Dean stage whispered, Seth giggled again and they nodded to each other and stood up, when the bathroom bore no clues as to where Roman was they stopped after exiting to think.

"Where would my samoan go?" Dean mumbled to himself, ignoring Seth's giggle at his words.

"might be up stairs?" Seth suggested, Dean walked forward a few steps and saw Enzo.

"ZO!" He yelled, Enzo jumped and looked over, narrowing his eyes clearly trying to decide if and how drunk Dean was.

"Bro... Maybe you shouldn't be shoutin' like that... What's up?" Dean shushed himself and when he spoke he was far quieter.

"Do you know where the big one is?" He asked, Enzo tilted his head, clearly thinking.

"I need my samoan!" Dean declared.

"Oh! Roman... Yeah Bro, I saw him in the elevator like 15 minutes ago." Enzo said, Dean grinned, patted Enzo on the head and wandered off, Seth giggled again and followed him leaving Ezno to stare.

"Ro?" Dean asked pushing open the door to their room, and froze, Seth bumped into him.

"What's up Dean?" Dean simply stepped aside to let Seth enter, and he too stared.

"Surprise" Roman said grinning, Dean grinned, Roman had apparently taken it upon himself to decorate their room, a small tree standing on the small table in the room, a few presents piled underneath it, he had even strung some lights into it, Dean folded his arms.

"You stole my idea." He pouted.

"And mine." Seth grumbled, all three shared a look then burst out laughing, Seth wandered to his bags pulling out a couple of presents of his own and a couple strings of tinsel which he draped over the tv before putting his presents with Roman's. Dean did the same, pulling out a couple of packages himself and then producing their tinsel crowns from the night on raw, draping them over the tree for now but his idea was obvious, they would wear them tomorrow, then he reached into his bag again producing a bundled up t-shirt which he carefully unfolded to reveal his and Roman's tacky Santa which he happily found a spot for on the tree. He shrugged when he turned around to meet Roman's gaze.

"Not our tree 'f the Santa 's not there." Roman smiled and pulled Dean into his arms kissing him gently, Dean shifted then, holding out an arm for Seth to join them.

"Almost time." Seth said nodding at the television, Dean and Roman shifted so all three could see it, the three staying in their three way hug watching as the minutes ticked away until.

"Merry Christmas guys." Seth said softly, Dean's arms tightened.

"Merry Christmas." Roman echoed him, and their hug lasted a few more minutes before they pulled apart, getting changed before they settled into bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously that part of the SHIELD ride along with Dean using the lines 'where's the big one' and 'I need my Samoan now' are lines i have wanted to use for Dean since I first heard them.... And I finally found a reason to :)
> 
>  
> 
> Last chapter tomorrow, but in case you don't have a chance to read it but see this I hope you all have a lovely Christmas, if you don't celebrate I hope you have a lovely time anyway :)


	25. Presents (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day with the boys.

Christmas morning dawned in much the say way every other Monday did, with Roman's alarm going off, he had indulged everyone the alarm going off at around 9am rather than the usual 7am wake up call that preceded a Raw day. they may have to work today but Vince had been clear there would be no media for anyone until at least after lunch. The alarm only worked to rouse Roman and Seth, Roman rolling over to slap at his phone then prod at the screen to turn the noise off, Seth grumbling but eventually sitting up blinking sleepily as he looked over watching Roman, Dean hadn't moved, or at least, he only moved far enough to bury himself further into his blanket and stilled again.

"Mornin' Merry Christmas." Seth yawned, Roman grunted, yawned, rubbed at his face to rub the sleep out of his eyes, then turned to look at Seth.

"Merry Christmas." They sat for a few minutes before Seth sighed and slid out of bed.

"I'll take first shower, that way De can have another 10 minutes sleep... Or you have an extra 10 minutes to wake him up, then when I'm done he can shower and I will make coffee." Seth said, pawing through his bags for clean clothes, Roman hummed and nodded.

"K." He didn't say anything else and flopped back to his own pillows watching as Seth disappeared into the bathroom the door closing behind him with a quiet click.

When the door closed Roman rolled over to lie facing Dean who as always was laid out on his front, head half buried under his pillow where he had shoved it to avoid the noise of Roman's alarm. Roman raised his hand and gently brushed Dean's fringe away from his eyes. Dean shifted slightly, taking in a deeper breath. Roman smiled and leaned forward pressing a gentle kiss to Dean's lips, smiling a little wider when he felt a tiny pressure in response.

"Morning baby, Merry Christmas." Roman giggled when his response was more a string of M's that turned into S's than actual words. he watched as Blue eyes met his own as Dean finally started waking up.

"Hey." He said quietly, Dean took in another deep breath, blinking a few times.

"H'y" He mumbled.

"'S time to wake up." Roman said, Dean grumbled, wrapping an arm around Roman to pull him closer as if he hoped that would change Roman's mind.

"'M 'sit?" Dean mumbled.

"Not far past 9 babe." Roman replied, indulging Dean slightly by wrapping an arm around his back and pulling him in for a hug.

"Seth's takin' a shower, you can go next." Roman said after a few minutes, Dean hummed and Roman felt rather than saw him stretch his legs out.

"K." Dean and Roman laid in relative silence until the door opened and steam billowed out ahead of Seth, Roman gently prodded Dean in the side grinning when he squeaked.

20 minutes later Dean wandered out of the bathroom looking far more alive than he had when he had stumbled through the door. He happily accepted the coffee Seth offered him and approached Roman leaning in for a small kiss.

"Merry Christmas Ro." Roman smiled.

"Merry Christmas babe." Dean beamed and turned to Seth.

"Merry Christmas Sethie." Seth scrunched his nose slightly, Sethie? ' _Well._ ' He thought to himself. ' _Its better than princess._ '

"Merry Christmas Dean." He said with his own smile, then he narrowed his eyes as Dean shuffled toward him. "If you kiss me I will break your nose." He warned, Dean laughed out loud and wiggled his eyebrows but continued to approach him, Seth leaned back but kept his eyes narrowed in warning only for Dean to bring his hand from behind his back, he saw a flash of silver and something landed softly on his head. Seth snorted when he realised what it was almost immediately, he reached up righting his tinsel crown watching as Dean set Roman's on his head then settled his own on his head.

Seth reached out grabbing the two packages he had placed under the tree handing one to Roman and one to Dean.

"Here, these two are for you guys." He said as Dean and Roman took the package. Dean hummed and grabbed a few packages himself handing one to Seth and one to Roman.

"Sorry the wrapping sucks... But you know I cant wrap for shit." He said shrugging. Roman snorted and handed out wrapped packages of his own before turning his attention to the small pile he had. Starting with Seth's he opened it and grinned when he found one of the new xbox games he had Seth had been talking about wanting to play each other on for months now. Then he took Dean's and carefully pulled it open, and laughed out loud, inside were several bags of his favourite pink and blue bottle sweets but lying amongst them was a bell, which had the words 'ring for beer' printed on it. Roman couldn't stop giggling as he picked it up shaking it and laughing even more and the tiny tinkle it let off.

"'S not your proper present or anything, just thought it would be fun." Dean said suddenly, Roman still grinning pulled Dean who was holding a couple more wrestling DVD's Seth had gotten him a little closer.

"I love them babe, I think its hilarious, but you should know I got you something silly too." Roman said, Dean's face lit up and he tore off the packaging from his own gift from Roman, his own laugh bubbling up as he read the instructions on the back of his 'Rubber band duck shooting gallery'

"Oh this will be fun for on the road." Dean said.

"Seriously though, this is your real present." Roman said, handing out a thin package, Dean's brow furrowed in curiosity and he took it carefully opening it to reveal a leather box, he carefully opened it and his mouth fell open.

"Ro." He whispered, fingers lightly brushing over the chain inside, almost identical to his old chain necklace which had finally given into the near constant wear just a few months ago, Dean had worn it far less since hitting the main roster, in that he didn't wrestle in it any more, but it still found its way around his neck more days than not, he had been devastated when he snapped one evening when he had been shifting it around his neck to take it off.

"You like it?" Roman asked, Dean's head shot up from the silver chain to Roman who was looking a little uncertain.

"I love it." Dean said happily, plucking it off the soft cushioning inside the box to fasten it around his neck.

"I got this for you." He said, handing Roman the final present from under their small tree. Roman hummed, and carefully opened it, his eyes lighting up in much the same way as Dean's had when he looked inside.

It appeared that Dean had simply gathered a few items together, all cooking related, Roman's guilty pleasure was cooking, he had grown up loving the time he got to spend in the kitchen with his mother learning everything from Samoan delicacies to Italian recipes from his mother's side. He grinned as he lightly shuffed the items in the box around and beamed when he found a recepie book, blank inside for him to fill with whatever he wanted.

"Now I wish we had more time off." Roman laughed, he pulled Dean close to him and kissed him.

"Thanks babe." Dean beamed.

They spent the rest of their morning opening Dean's duck shooting gallery and laughed themselves silly taking part in a mini tournament to see who could knock down the most ducks. Roman ended up declaring it a draw when Seth insisted he was one up on Dean and Dean like wise insisted he was one up on Seth. After they had wandered down to the hotel's restaurant for some lunch before heading out for Raw that evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much everyone for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this little collection of ficlets :)   
> And if you are celebrating or not today I hope you have had/are having a lovely day, for those who do celebrate allow me to wish you a very Merry Christmas, and all the very best for 2018.
> 
> As always you can find me @hiding-in-the-ambrose-asylum on tumblr... come along and say hi :)
> 
> As for the duck shooting thing, it was a silly idea that came to me when I wanted Roman to be able to give Dean something silly to go with Dean's silly thing.... I saw it in one of my local shops and thought it was perfect... But if your curious this is what I am talking about https://www.findmeagift.co.uk/gifts/desktop-duck-shot.html


End file.
